Luna Nueva - Jacob & Bella
by xanbecq
Summary: Edward se ha ido y Bella se sume en una depresión gigantesca, a la que poco a poco superará gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amigo Jacob Black. Pero Jacob le demostrará a Bella que él nunca será capaz de dejarla, él se volverá su alma gemela... Hasta el regreso de Edward. Es entonces donde Bella deberá decidir si quedarse con su príncipe azul o con el amor de su vida.
1. Primera parte

**Primera parte.**

 _Luna Nueva_


	2. Bajo presión

Estar en el exterior no me ayudó tanto como esperaba. Las nubes me oprimían con un peso invisible que no ayudaba a aliviar mi claustrofobia. Mientras caminaba hacia la playa, me di cuenta de que el bosque parecía extrañamente vacío. No se veía ningún animal, ni pájaros, ni ardillas. Tampoco se oía el canto de las aves. Aquel silencio era siniestro. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el rumor del viento entre los árboles.

Sabía que la culpa de todo eso la tenía el cambio de tiempo, pero aún así me ponía nerviosa. La presión cálida y pesada de la atmosfera era perceptible incluso para mis débiles sentidos humanos, y seguro que para el departamento de prevención de tormentas presagiaba algo serio. Una mirada al cielo respaldó mi impresión: las nubes se estaban acumulando poco a poco pese a que al ras del suelo no soplaba ni una brizna de viento. Las más cercanas eran plomizas, pero en los resquicios se divisaba otra capa de nubes con un espeluznante color púrpura. Los cielos debían tener planeado algo espantoso para hoy, lo que explicaba que los animales se hubiesen ocultado en su refugio.

En cuanto llegué a la playa me arrepentí, ya estaba harta de aquel sitio. Casi todos los días me dedicaba a pasear sola por ella. Me preguntaba si era tan diferente a mis pesadillas, pero ¿a qué otro lugar podía ir? Bajé con cuidado hasta el árbol flotante y me senté en el extremo para poder apoyar la espalda en las enmarañadas raíces. Me quedé mirando el cielo hostil, a la espera de que las primeras gotas de lluvia rompieran la quietud.

Intenté no pensar en el peligro que corría Jacob y sus amigos. A Jake no podía pasarle nada. La sola idea era insoportable. Yo ya había perdido demasiadas cosas ¿Es que el destino pretendía arrebatarme también los escasos jirones de paz que me quedaban? Me parecía algo injusto, desproporcionado, pero quizá yo había quebrantado alguna ley desconocida o cruzado la raya que suponía mi condena. Tal vez mi error era involucrarme tanto en mitos y leyendas y volver la espalda al mundo humano. Tal vez…

No. A Jacob no iba a pasarle nada malo. Tenía que creer en eso o sería incapaz de seguir funcionando.

-¡Arggh! -gruñí, y me bajé del tronco de un salto. No podía estar quieta, era aún peor que pasear.

La verdad es que había contado con ver a Edward esta mañana. Aquello parecía lo único capaz de hacerme soportable el día entero. Últimamente la herida del pecho había estado supurando, como para vengarse de las veces en que la presencia de Jacob la había aliviado. Los bordes me escocían.

Mientras paseaba, las olas empezaron a levantarse y a estrellarse contra las rocas, pero el viento seguía sin soplar. Me sentía clavada en el sitio por la presión de la tormenta. Todo se arremolinaba a mí alrededor, pero donde yo estaba nada parecía moverse. El aire tenía una leve carga eléctrica, sentía la estática en el pelo.

A lo lejos las olas se veían más bravías que cerca de la orilla. Podía divisar como azotaban la línea de los acantilados y proyectaban grandes nubes de espuma blanca hacía el cielo. Aún no se apreciaba ningún movimiento en el aire, aunque ahora las nubes se acumulaban con más rapidez. Era una visión extraña, como si se movieran por voluntad propia. Tuve un estremecimiento, aunque sabía que solo era una ilusión creada por la presión del aire.

Los acantilados se recortaban como el filo de un cuchillo negro contra el lívido cielo. Al contemplarlos, recordé el día en que Jacob me había hablado de Sam y su "banda". Pensé en los chicos -los hombres lobo- arrojándose al vacío. Tenía grabada en mi mente la imagen de sus cuerpos cayendo en espiral hacia el agua. Me imagine la sensación de libertad absoluta de la caída. También evoque la forma en la que la voz de Edward sonaba en mi cabeza: furiosa, aterciopelada, perfecta… El vacío de mi pecho se hizo más angustioso. Tenía que haber alguna forma de aliviarlo. El dolor se volvía más insoportable por segundos.

Si tan solo Jacob estuviera aquí, él era el único capaz de anestesiar el dolor de mis heridas. Pensar en Jacob me hizo sentir culpable. Yo lo estaba usando para calmar el dolor de mi pecho, mientras él estaba jugándose la vida por mí. De no ser por mí, Victoria no habría venido aquí para matar gente, sino que estaría en algún lugar lejano. Así que, si le pasaba algo a Jacob sería enteramente mi culpa.

Comprenderlo finalmente fue como una puñalada, y no pude evitar el caer de rodillas sobre la arena húmeda para intentar, sin éxito alguno, unir las partes de mi cuerpo que querían desmoronarse por la culpa.

¿Alguna vez me había parado a pensar realmente en el grave peligro que estaba poniendo a mi mejor amigo? Por más que él fuese un hombre lobo, y su misión fuera cazar vampiros, eso no quería decir que fuera inmune a ellos. Y Victoria tenía las mismas -no, más- oportunidades de matar a Jacob, que Jacob de matarla a ella ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por qué no había dejado que James me matara el año pasado? No, esa no era la verdadera razón. Era él. Edward.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho al pensar en su nombre tan abiertamente, teniendo que hacer más presión en mi pecho para evitar el desmoronamiento de mi alma. Ahora comprendía, ni siquiera era culpa de él. La que se había enamorado había sido yo. La que había insistido en conocer la verdad había sido yo. La que había imaginado un futuro a su lado había sido yo. La que había querido convertirse en una de su especie y pasar la eternidad junto a él había sido yo ¿Y para qué? Él no me amaba, nunca quiso que supiera la verdad, ni quiso convertirme. Él había intentado convencerme de quedarme en Jacksonville con Renée, y cuando se dio cuenta de que quería quedarme con él decidió irse y dejarme aquí, sola, y continuar con su vida ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría con alguna mujer vampiro "distrayéndose" como él me había dicho antes de marcharse? ¿O salvando a alguien más de ser aplastado por una camioneta?

Un alarido de puro dolor escapó mis labios sin que pudiese evitarlo. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas sin mi permiso.

Había estado dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él, a morir, a dejar todo atrás, incluso a mis padres ¡Mis padres! ¿Cómo se hubiesen tomado el que de un día para el otro su hija desapareciera? Renée y Charlie morirían de tristeza, y conociendo a este último, seguramente se echaría la culpa de todo. Si, él sufriría mucho. No, ya lo había hecho sufrir al dejarlo verme en ese estado zombi de los últimos meses. Había involucrado a Charlie en mi dolor sin quererlo. Había sufrido por mí y ahora estaba en peligro por mi causa, y todo por una persona que no me amaba, alguien que no había dudado un segundo en dejarme en medio del bosque sola ¡¿Pero qué había hecho?!

Esta vez las lágrimas corrían como ríos por mi rostro, mientras pequeños alaridos de dolor y vergüenza se escapaban de mis labios temblorosos. Como si el cielo entendiera mi dolor, comenzó a llorar conmigo dejándome completamente empapada unos segundos después, como si me hubiese metido al mar.

Me estaba derrumbando, ni siquiera mis brazos podían contener ya la precaria estructura de mi alma desecha. Me había equivocado enormemente, y ahora debía pagarlo. Dejé caer los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, mientras permitía que aquella conocida bruma volviera a habitar en mi cabeza. Si, permanecería de aquella forma por el resto de mis días, sería menos complicado y lo mejor para todos, incluso para Jacob. Tal vez incluso encontrara la forma de internarme en el bosque sin que Jake y sus amigos se enteraran, y dejaría que Victoria me matara. Eso libraría de cualquier peligro a Charlie, a Jacob y a los otros chicos.

Si, sería lo mejor. Ellos no debían pagar por mis errores.


	3. Paris

**«Parte 1»**

-¡Bella! -oí el grito de Jacob a mi espalda, y luego el sonido de la arena bajo sus pies al correr.

-Bella, ¿qué ocurre? -susurró detrás de mí, para segundos después rodearme en un abrazo que dejó mi espalda totalmente pegada a su pecho.

Sus fornidos brazos me envolvían el pecho de tal manera que el desmoronamiento de mi alma se paralizó. Mi piel ardió de pies a cabeza por el contacto de su piel febril, provocando que la niebla en mi cabeza hiciese su retroceso y desapareciera. Mientras la herida en mi pecho se fue cerrando hasta convertirse en tan solo una cicatriz, una muy frágil cicatriz pero cicatriz al fin. Era como si Jacob fuese el pegamento que cerrara mis heridas.

-L… Lo siento -murmuré una vez volví a encontrar mi voz y salí de la sorpresa -Yo…

-¿Estás herida? -preguntó nervioso, poniéndome de pie y buscando cualquier rastro de sangre visible. Por un segundo creí que cuando sus brazos dejaran de envolverme el dolor volvería, la herida se reabriría y la niebla regresaría, pero para mí grata sorpresa eso no sucedió. El agujero de mi pecho, ahora con forma de cicatriz, parecía haber quedado muy bien soldado… por ahora.

-No, no tengo nada, Jake -le tranquilicé, mirando por primera vez su rostro desde que había llegado. Se veía preocupado, angustiado.

-Me has asustado -jadeó con alivio -. Llegue y te vi allí, en el suelo, conteniendo la respiración. Pensé que había ocurrido algo.

«¿Será que alguna vez podrás dejar de lastimar y preocupar a las personas que te importan?» me reprendí en mi fuero interno.

-¿Ella se encuentra bien? -preguntó en ese momento alguien detrás de Jacob. Este último se giró, permitiéndome ver a Sam a un par de metros de nosotros.

-Sí, no tiene ninguna herida visible -le comunicó mi amigo. Si el supiera que acababa de cerrarme la herida invisible que llevaba cargando hace meses. Luego se volvió hacia mí.

-En tal caso, será mejor que te saquemos de aquí -afirmó, deslizando sus brazos debajo de mis rodillas y alzándome sin ningún esfuerzo, como si fuera una caja vacía. Su pecho estaba desnudo pero caliente. Encorvó sus hombros para protegerme de la lluvia e inconscientemente deslice la cabeza en su hombro. Mire de forma inexpresiva a su espalda, donde el agua golpeaba con furia la arena.

-¿La tienes? -le oí preguntar a Sam, quien ahora se encontraba a mis espaldas.

-Sí, me la llevaré de aquí. Luego me reuniré contigo. Gracias, Sam.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, preguntándome cuanto duraría esta vez esta tregua entre mi dolor y yo ¿Una noche? ¿Dos?

La conversación de ambos chicos carecía de sentido para mí en ese momento. Sam no contestó. No se oía nada, me pregunte si ya se habría marchado.

Las olas lamían y removían la arena detrás de nosotros, mientras Jacob me sacaba de allí. Parecía enfadadas de que me fuera.

Mientras miraba cancinamente hacia el horizonte, una chispa de color captó la atención de mis ojos; una pequeña llama de fuego bailaba sobre la masa de agua negra, allá lejos, en la bahía. La imagen carecía de sentido y me pregunte si estaba imaginando cosas.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? -pregunté con voz ronca.

-Te estaba buscando -me contestó mientras subía a trote por la playa en dirección a la carretera, bajo la cortina de agua -. Llegue a casa y mi padre me dijo que habías bajado a la playa. Pensé que se habría equivocado y estarías en el garaje… -se interrumpió para observarme un segundo y luego comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Bella, ¿me puedes decir qué fue lo que sucedió para que estuvieras llorando desconsoladamente en medio de una tormenta? -el enojó colmaba su voz conforme el alivio pasaba a un segundo plano -¿Por qué no me esperaste en mi casa?

-Lo siento -murmuré -. No me di cuenta de la tormenta, estaba distraída.

-Ya veo que si -coincidió molesto. Varias gotas cayeron de su pelo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo hoy? ¿La… han encontrado? -le pregunté, cambiando de tema. Mi voz sonó como la de una fumadora compulsiva, luego de los alaridos desgarradores que había pegado en la playa.

Jacob negó con la cabeza. Corría más de lo que andaba mientras seguía la carretera en dirección a su casa.

-No, Victoria se arrojó al agua, y los chupasangres tienen allí más ventaja. Por eso volví corriendo a casa. Temía que a nado duplicara la velocidad con la que se movía a pie, y que regresara, y como pasas tanto tiempo en la playa… -se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impidió a hablar, mientras un escalofrío comenzó a recorrer mi espalda.

-Sam volvió contigo… ¿Están todos en casa? -esperaba que no siguieran buscándola.

-Sí, algo así.

Bajo el aguacero que tamborileaba sobre nosotros, le observé entrecerrando los ojos para estudiar sus facciones. Tenía la mirada tensa por la preocupación o la pena.

-¿Ha resultado herido alguno? ¿Luchó contra ustedes? -el tono de mi voz se alzó una octava, sonando extraña por la ronquera.

-No, no. Se trata de Harry Clearwater. Esta mañana le ha dado un ataque al corazón. Emily nos esperaba con la mala noticia al llegar.

-¿Harry? -sacudí la cabeza mientras intentaba asumir sus palabras -¡Oh, no! ¿Lo sabe Charlie?

-Si. Él también está allí, con mi padre.

-¿Va a salir Harry de esta?

Los ojos de Jacob se tensaron de nuevo.

-Por ahora no tiene buena pinta.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? -le pregunté, sintiéndome culpable. El dolor de Harry debía de ser cien veces peor que el mío. No era el momento para mostrar mi debilidad, debía estar bien para Charlie.

Entonces la lluvia dejo de empaparnos. No me di cuenta verdaderamente de que habíamos llegado a casa de Jacob hasta que atravesamos la puerta. El vendaval azotaba el tejado.

-Podrías quedarte aquí -repuso Jacob mientras me depositaba en el pequeño sofá -. Vamos, que no te muevas de esta casa. Te traeré alguna ropa seca.

Deje que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad de la estancia mientras Jacob iba de un lado para el otro en su cuarto. La atestada habitación de la entrada parecía muy vacía sin Billy, casi desolada.

Jacob regreso en cuestión de segundos y me arrojo una pila de prendas de algodón gris.

-Te quedarán grandes, pero no he encontrado nada mejor. Yo… este… saldré fuera para que te puedas cambiar.

-No te vayas. Estoy demasiado cansada para moverme todavía. Quédate conmigo.

Jacob se sentó en el suelo junto a mí y apoyó la espalda contra el sofá. Me pregunté cuando habría sido la última vez que había dormido. A juzgar por su aspecto, estaba igual o más cansado que yo.

Reclinó la cabeza sobre el cojín que estaba al lado del mío y bostezo.

-Ojalá pudiera descansar un minuto.

Cerró los ojos. Yo también dejé que los míos se cerrarán.

Pobre Harry. Pobre Sue. Sabía que Charlie estaría con ellos. Era uno de sus mejores amigos. A pesar del pesimismo de Jacob, deseé fervientemente que Harry lo superara. Por el bien de Charlie. Por Sue, por Leah, por Seth.

El sofá de Billy estaba al lado del radiador, así que ahora me sentía caliente a pesar de mis ropas empapadas. Me dolía la garganta de un modo insoportable. Mi desahogo emocional me había dejado exhausta mentalmente, provocando que comenzara a caer en la inconsciencia. Me pregunte vagamente si echarme una siesta sería una mala idea. Jacob comenzó a roncar suavemente y me arrulló como si fuera una nana. Me quedé dormida enseguida.

Disfruté de un sueño normal por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Solo efectué un vagabundeo difuso por los viejos recuerdos: cegadoras visiones brillantes del sol de Phoenix, el rostro de mi madre, una destartalada casita en un árbol, un edredón usado, una pared de espejos, una llama en el agua negra… iba olvidando una conforme pasaba la siguiente, las olvidé todas…

… Salvo la última, que quedó grabada en mi mente. No tenía sentido, solo era un decorado en un escenario consistente en un balcón con una luna pintada colgada del cielo. Vi a la chica vestida con un camisón inclinarse sobre la baranda y hablar consigo misma.

Carecía de sentido, pero Julieta se hallaba en mi mente cuando fui despertando poco a poco.

Jacob se había deslizado hasta quedar tumbado en el suelo, donde seguía durmiendo. Su respiración se había vuelto profunda y regular. La casa estaba ahora más oscura que antes y al otro lado de la ventana se veía todo negro. Me sentía rígida, pero caliente y casi seca. La garganta me dolía cada vez que respiraba.

Iba a tener que levantarme, al menos para tomar algo, pero mi cuerpo solo quería quedarse ahí, relajado, y no moverse nunca.

En vez de moverme, pensé en Julieta un poco más.

Me pregunte qué habría hecho si Romeo la hubiera dejado, no a causa del destierro, sino por desinterés ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Rosalía le hubiera dado un día de tiempo y él hubiera cambiado de opinión? ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si, en vez de casarse con Julieta, se hubiera desaparecido?

Me parecía saber cómo se habría sentido Julieta. Ella no habría vuelto a su vida anterior, seguro que no. Yo estaba convencida de que nunca se habría ido a otro lugar. Incluso si hubiera llegado a vivir hasta ser una anciana de pelo gris, cada vez que hubiera cerrado los ojos, habría visto el rostro de Romeo. Y ella lo habría aceptado, finalmente.

Me pregunté si al final se habría casado con Paris, solo para complacer a sus padres y mantener la paz. No, probablemente no, decidí, pero de todos modos, la historia dice poco de Paris. Era un simple monigote, un cero a la izquierda, una amenaza, un ultimátum para forzar la mano a Julieta.

¿Y qué pasaría si se supiera más sobre Paris? ¿Qué sucedería si Paris hubiera sido amigo de Julieta? ¿Su mejor amigo? ¿Qué habría ocurrido si él fuera la única persona en la que pudiera confiar la devastación causada por Romeo, la única persona que realmente la comprendiera y la hiciera sentirse nuevamente medio humana? ¿Y si él era paciente y amable? ¿Y si cuidara de ella? ¿Qué sucedería si Julieta supiera que no podría sobrevivir sin él? ¿Qué pasaría si él realmente la amara y deseara que ella fuera feliz?

¿Y si ella quisiera a Paris? No como a Romeo, al menos al principio, pero si lo suficiente para que ella deseara que él también fuera feliz.

En la habitación no se oía otro sonido que la respiración cadenciosa y profunda de Jacob, como la nana que se canta en voz baja a un niño, como el vaivén de una mecedora, como el tictac de un viejo reloj cuando no se tiene porque ir a ninguna parte… Era un sonido reconfortante.

Si Romeo se hubiera ido realmente para no volver, ¿qué importaba si Julieta aceptaba o no la oferta de Paris? Quizá ella hubiera intentado conformarse con los restos que le quedaran de su vida anterior. Tal vez esta fuese la última oportunidad que le daba el destino para que intentara volver a ser feliz.

Suspiré, y después gruñí cuando el suspiro arañó mi garganta. Estaba dando demasiada importancia a la historia.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé ir de nuevo. Permití a mi mente que vagara lejos de esa estúpida obra de teatro en la que no quería volver a pensar, y en vez de eso regresé a la realidad para cavilar sobre el necio error sobre las motos y mi comportamiento alocado a lo **Evel Knievel** ¿Qué habría ocurrido de haberme pasado algo malo? ¿Qué habría supuesto para Charlie? El repentino ataque al corazón de Harry me había puesto las cosas en perspectiva. Una perspectiva que yo no quería afrontar porque significaba que tenía que cambiar mis costumbres ¿Podría vivir así?

Tal vez, no iba a ser fácil, pero quizá debería hacerlo. Incluso podría llegar a conseguirlo. Siempre y cuando tuviera a Jacob conmigo.

No podía tomar esa decisión justo en ese momento. Tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

Recordé la llama de color sobre las aguas con un cierto sentimiento de familiaridad. Desde luego, no podía ser fuego de verdad…

El chapoteo de un coche en la carretera enlodada cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos. Oí como frenaba delante de la casa y también el estrepito de puertas que se abrían y cerraban. Pensé que debía sentarme y después decidí dejar pasar esa idea.

Era fácil identificar la voz de Billy, aunque habló en voz baja, algo poco habitual en él, por lo que quedó reducida a un gruñido grave.

Se abrió la puerta y alguien encendió la luz. Parpadeé momentáneamente cegada. Jake se despertó sobresaltado, jadeando mientras se incorporaba de un salto.

-Lo siento -refunfuñó -¿Los hemos despertado?

Mis ojos enfocaron lentamente su rostro y después, cuando pude interpretar su expresión, se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Oh, no, Billy! -gemí.

El aludido asintió con gesto lento. Tenía el rostro endurecido por la pena. Jake se acercó presuroso a su padre y le tomó la mano. La pena le rejuveneció hasta darle a su rostro un aspecto repentinamente aniñado, lo cual resultaba una extraña culminación para su cuerpo de hombre.

Sam se hallaba detrás de Billy. Empujó la silla para que cruzara la puerta. La angustia había reemplazado a la habitual compostura de su cara.

-Cuanto lo siento -murmuré.

Billy asintió.

-Va a ser muy duro para todos.

-¿Dónde está Charlie?

-Tu padre se ha quedado con Sue en el hospital. Hay una gran cantidad… de disposiciones que tomar.

Tragué con dificultad.

-Será mejor que vuelva allí -murmuró Sam entre dientes, luego salió precipitadamente por la puerta.

Billy retiró su mano de la de Jacob y después atravesó la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Jake lo miró un minuto y después vino a sentarse en el suelo, a mi lado. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Le acaricié el hombro, deseando que se me ocurriera algo que pudiera decirle.

Después de un buen rato, Jacob me tomó la mano y la sostuvo contra su cara.

-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te sientes mejor? Probablemente debí haberte dejado directamente en tu casa -suspiró.

-No te preocupes por mí -solté con voz ronca.

Giró el rostro para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban ribeteados de rojo.

-No tienes muy buen aspecto.

-Supongo que tampoco me encuentro demasiado bien.

-Iré a buscar tu coche para llevarte a casa; deberías estar allí cuando Charlie regrese.

-De acuerdo.

 **Evel Knievel:**

Piloto de motos de conducción temeraria que entró en el libro Guinness de los récords por el número de huesos rotos.


	4. Paris2

**«Parte 02»**

Me quedé tumbada, apática, en el sofá mientras le esperaba. Billy permanecía en silencio en la otra habitación. Me sentía como una mirona que escudriñaba una pena privada y ajena.

Jacob no necesitó mucho tiempo para traer mi coche. El rugido del motor rompió el silencio antes de lo esperado. Me ayudó a levantarme del sofá sin decir una palabra, manteniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras el aire frío del exterior me hacía temblar. Se acomodó en el asiento del conductor sin preguntarme y a continuación me empujó hacia su lado para mantener su brazo apretado a mi . Dejé caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

–¿Cómo vas a volver a casa? –le pregunté.

–Es que no voy a volver. Todavía no hemos atrapado a la chupasangre, ¿recuerdas?

El estremecimiento que sentí no tuvo nada que ver con el frío. Después de un viaje tranquilo. El aire helado me había avivado. Me sentía alerta, con la mente trabajando deprisa y con intensidad.

¿Qué pasaría? ¿Cuál era la opción acertada?

Ahora era incapaz de concebir mi vida sin Jacob. Me encogía ante la idea de siquiera imaginarlo. De algún modo, él se había convertido en una parte esencial de mi supervivencia, pero dejar las cosas en su estado actual… eso era una crueldad, tal y como Mike me había echado en cara.

Recordé mi viejo deseo de que Jacob fuera mi hermano. Me daba cuenta ahora de que lo que quería realmente era tener derecho sobre él. La manera en la que él me abrazaba no parecía nada fraternal. Era agradable, demasiado, cálido, familiar y reconfortante. Seguro. Jacob era mi puerto seguro.

Podía reclamarlo como mío, si realmente lo quería.

Era consciente de que iba a tener que contárselo todo. No había otra forma de ser justa con él. Tendría que explicárselo bien para que supiera que yo no me estaba conformando, que le consideraba algo realmente bueno para mí. Él ya sabía que me sentía rota por dentro, (esa parte no le sorprendía), pero tenía que revelarle hasta qué punto era así, incluso habría de admitir mi locura y explicarle lo de las voces a Jake. Él tendría que saberlo todo antes de tomar una decisión.

Sin embargo, aunque yo reconocía esa necesidad, también era consciente de que él querría estar conmigo a pesar de todo, ni siquiera se detendría a considerarlo.

Tendría que comprometerme, entregar todo lo que quedaba de mí, cada pedazo roto. Era la única manera de ser justa con él. ¿Lo haría? ¿Podría hacerlo?

¿De verdad estaba tan mal que intentara hacer feliz a Jacob? Incluso si el amor que sentía por él no fuera tan intenso como el que sentía por Edward, ¿tan malo era?

Jacob detuvo el coche enfrente de mi casa, que estaba a oscuras, y apagó el motor; de pronto, reinó el silencio. Como tantas otras veces, él parecía estar en consonancia con mis pensamientos de ese momento.

Me abrazó y me estrechó contra su pecho, envolviéndome con su cuerpo. De nuevo, esto me hizo sentir bien. Era casi como ser otra vez una persona completa.

Creí que pensaba en Harry, pero entonces habló y su tono de voz era de disculpa.

–Perdona. Sé que mis sentimientos y los tuyos no son los mismos, Bella, pero te juro que no importa. Me alegro tanto de que te encuentres bien que tengo ganas de cantar, y eso, desde luego, es algo que a nadie le gustaría escuchar.

Se rio con su risa gutural en mi oído.

Mi respiración pareció lijar las paredes de mi garganta hasta excavar un agujero.

A pesar de su indiferencia y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, ¿no desearía Edward que yo fuera lo más feliz posible? ¿No le quedaría suficiente afecto como para querer esto para mi? Pensé que sería así. No, no me echaría en cara que le concediera a Jacob una parte del amor que él no quería. Después de todo, estaba segura de que él querría que siguiera con mi vida aunque él ya no siguiera a mi lado.

Jake presionó su mejilla cálida contra la parte superior de mi cabeza. Ahora era él el que se encontraba a mi lado, a pesar de todo.

Sabía sin lugar a dudas qué sucedería si ladeaba el rostro y presionaba mis labios contra su hombro desnudo… Sería muy fácil. No habría necesidad de explicaciones esta noche.

Pero, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podría traicionar a mi amado ausente para salvar mi patética vida?

Las mariposas asaltaron mi estómago mientras pensaba si volvía o no el rostro.

Entonces, con la misma claridad que si me hubiera puesto en riesgo inmediato, la voz aterciopelada de Edward me susurró al oído: "Se feliz".

Me quedé helada.

Jacob sintió cómo me ponía rígida, me soltó de forma automática y se volvió para abrir la puerta. Salí de mi sorpresa a tiempo para evitar que saliera del coche.

–Espera –susurré con voz ronca, mientras terminaba de comprender lo que la voz de Edward había dicho en mi cabeza.

"Se feliz". Sigue adelante. Comienza de nuevo, con Jacob.

Dos gigantescas y cálidas manos me tomaron por sorpresa al posarse a ambos lados de mi rostro, borrando los rastros de humedad de mis mejillas. En ese instante fui consciente de que estaba llorando.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Jacob, al mismo tiempo que trasladaba una de sus manos hasta mi barbilla, obligándome así a mirarle. Sus ojos decían lo preocupado que estaba –¿Por qué lloras?

¿Cómo le explicaba? Temía seguir adelante sin Edward, que él volviese y me odiara por continuar sin él.

Pero él no volvería, él mismo me había dicho que retomara mi vida y yo debía seguir. Por Charlie. Por Renée. Y ahora también por Jacob. Él estaba aquí. Él estaría para mí, yo podría aprender a quererlo. No, yo ya lo quería, mucho.

–¿Bella? –la voz de Jacob me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Él aún esperaba mi respuesta.

«¡Idiota!», me reprendí internamente. Dios, Jacob realmente me gustaba. ¿Tan malo era ceder y dejar que él terminara de sanar mi heridas?

Más lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

–Hey, ¿por qué lloras? –preguntó atrayéndome nuevamente a la seguridad de sus brazos, y yo no podía estar más agradecida en ese momento –¿Qué te tiene mal?

–Lo siento –dije luego de un momento, separándome un poco para observarlo a los ojos.

–¿Por qué te disculpas? –Se veía confundido.

Sorprendida, caí en la cuenta entonces de lo cerca que se encontraban nuestros rostros, solo nos separaban unos escasos centímetros.

Un abanico de sensaciones, que creí enterradas muy profundo dentro de mí, despertaron nuevamente tomándome de pies a cabeza y dejándome sin aliento.

No podía dejar de observar a Jacob sin repetirme mil veces que era más hermoso de lo que siempre había creído. Repase su rostro con la mirada tanto como pude. Su piel bronceada. Sus cejas pobladas. Sus ojos ligeramente hundidos. Sus pestañas larguísimas. Sus pómulos prominentes. Sus labios gruesos y carnosos…

Jacob también parecía haberse percatado de nuestra cercanía, ya que me evaluaba de la misma manera que yo a él.

El aire a nuestro alrededor se hizo más espeso. Nuestras respiraciones también se volvieron más pesadas.

Era completamente consciente de que el ambiente entre los dos estaba cambiando, así como sabía lo que ocurriría si seguíamos así. La pregunta era: ¿Estaba segura? ¿Quería esto?

–Bella… –susurró él, posando una de sus manos en mi nuca. Se mantuvo allí, esperando mi respuesta.

«Si». Ahora estaba segura al cien por cien de que París se hubiera convertido en un excelente compañero para Julieta si ella se lo hubiera permitido. Yo se lo permitiría.

Mis ojos debieron darle la respuesta, ya que comenzó a descender lentamente su rostro hacia el mío.

Un haz de luz nos dio de lleno en la espalda, tomándonos por sorpresa.

Me separe de Jacob al instante y él no pareció tener problema con eso.

El coche patrulla estacionó detrás de nosotros. Jacob y yo salimos del coche a la vez que Charlie salía del suyo. Este arrastraba los pies por la vía de acceso, con los ojos fijos en el suelo y los hombros caídos. Avancé para encontrarme con él; apenas me vio hasta que lo abracé por la cintura. Me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

–Cuanto siento lo de Harry, papá.

–Lo cierto es que le vamos a echar de menos –murmuró Charlie.

–¿Cómo lo lleva Sue?

–Parece aturdida, como si aún no fuera consciente de lo que ha pasado. Sam se ha quedado con ella… –el volumen de su voz iba y venía –. Esos pobres chicos. Leah es un año mayor que tú y Seth solo tiene catorce… –sacudió la cabeza.

Fue entonces que se percató de la figura a unos metros detrás de mi. Jacob, quien se había mantenido al margen y en silencio, se acercó a nosotros y colocó su mano en el hombro de Charlie, tal y como había hecho con su padre, dándole un ligero apretón. Charlie le sonrió tenuemente en agradecimiento.

–Será mejor que entre, tengo un largo día mañana. Debo hacer lo que pueda por la familia de Harry.

–Preparare la cena en un momento –le dije.

–Gracias, Bella.

Me dio un apretón antes de dirigirse dentro, seguramente al sofá.

–Será mejor que regrese, debes estar con Charlie ahora –dijo Jacob, rompiendo el silencio, una vez mi padre se perdió dentro de la casa.

–¿Iras a patrullar? –pregunté, ahora preocupada.

–Si.

–Por favor, ten cuidado –le pedí, casi implorando.

Me miró fijamente un momento antes de que una sonrisa se escabullera lentamente en su boca, esa boca que había estado a punto de besarme. Me arrastró a sus brazos nuevamente. ¿Diría algo sobre lo que estuvo a punto de suceder hace unos minutos?

–Buenas noches –susurró en mi oído, para luego depositar un casto beso en mi frente.

Sin más se giró y echó a correr en medio de la noche. Desapareció antes de que pudiese responderle.

–Hasta mañana…


	5. Declaración

Cuando entre en la casa, un poco aturdida con todo lo ocurrido aquel día, me sorprendí al encontrar a Charlie sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Aun mantenía la cabeza gacha y sus manos se entrelazaban sobre la mesa.

Me acerqué a él y tome una de sus manos con la mía, apretándola ligeramente.

–No puedo creer que ya no este aquí –murmuró.

–Lo se, a mi también me tomo por sorpresa cuando Jacob me lo dijo.

La mención de Jacob provocó que él levantara el rostro y me observara atentamente por un momento.

–Tu y Jacob… –comenzó a decir.

–Solo somos amigos, papá –lo interrumpí. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar de temas personales con Charlie.

–De acuerdo.

–Voy a preparar la cena.

Comencé a movilizarme por la cocina, yendo de un lado a otro, mientras el estofado del jueves daba vueltas en el microondas. Charlie se encargó de poner la mesa en silencio y cuando sonó la campanilla avisando que el trabajo del microondas estaba hecho nos sentamos a comer.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, Charlie parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos. Yo, por mi parte, comí de forma apresurada. Sin apreciar el sabor de la comida. Lo único que sentía era el dolor en la garganta en carne viva cada vez que tragaba. Sobre todo tenía sed; debí beberme casi dos litros de agua hasta quedar saciada.

Quería darme una ducha urgentemente. Sentía toda mi piel pegajosa al haber estado bajo la lluvia aquella tarde y sin cambiarme la ropa.

Una vez terminamos de cenar, Charlie se fue directo a dormir mientras yo terminaba de limpiar la cocina. Antes de subir a mi habitación, me aseguré de que todas las puertas y ventanas estuviesen bien cerradas y trancadas (aún que sabia que eso no detendría a las criaturas que había allí fuera, me daba cierta seguridad el saber que estaba todo firmemente cerrado).

Ya dentro de mi habitación, tomé mi neceser, mi pijama y me dirigí al baño.

La ducha ayudó mucho. Relajó todos mis músculos y sacó parte del nerviosismo vivido aquel día: Mi casi ataque de pánico bajo la lluvia; la muerte de Harry; Victoria; los extraños sueños sobre Romeo y Julieta, y aquella llama en el agua; la voz de Edward; el casi beso con Jacob…

No todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron por completo, pero al menos aflojaron su peso sobre mis hombros.

Ya cuando estuve nuevamente en mi dormitorio me quedé observando la cama con un poco de temor ¿Soñaría normalmente como ocurrió aquella tarde en casa de Jake? ¿O como todas las veces anteriores, las pesadillas volverían a atormentarme?

No quería irme a dormir, prefería quedarme despierta toda la noche, pensando que haría con Jacob ahora. No tenía sentido que estuviera cansada después de haberme pasado buena parte del día tirada en el sofá de Jacob, pero el ataque de pánico que sufrí bajo la lluvia parecía haberme dejado exhausta y era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Acomodé la almohada antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza nuevamente en ella; me tape con las mantas hasta la nariz, cómoda por primera vez en mucho tiempo y me dejé ir hacia una paz y un olvido que nunca hubiera esperado conseguir.

Me desperté temprano, después de un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas, sintiéndome descansada y relajada. Me costó un poco levantarme ya que estaba demasiado cómoda donde me encontraba. Tardé quince minutos, aproximadamente, antes de abandonar el calor de mi cama a regañadientes. Abajo, en la cocina, Charlie estaba preparando el desayuno.

–Buenos días, Bella –saludó, una vez crucé el marco de la cocina.

–Bueno días –respondí.

Luego de que Charlie se hubiese marchado, bastante apurado, me límite a desayunar en silencio mientras observaba la cocina detenidamente.

Todo el tiempo que había pasado en la Push había hecho que abandonara un montón de tareas en casa y decidí ponerme manos a la obra. Quería hacer algo que le facilitara las cosas a Charlie, quizás lograba que se sintiera mejor si regresaba a una casa que estaba limpia y en orden. Empecé con el baño, que era lo que mostraba más señales de abandono.

Estaba sumergida en detergente hasta los codos y restregaba el fondo de la bañera cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

–¡Ya voy! –grité en dirección a la puerta principal al tiempo que me levantaba y me dirigía a toda prisa al lavado para enjuagarme los brazos. Tenía la leve sospecha de quién podría ser y eso fue suficiente para desatar un enjambre de mariposas en mi estómago. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Corrí a toda velocidad, sin terminar de creer lo ansiosa que me encontraba, mientras cuidaba el no caerme por las escaleras en el proceso. Efectivamente, en cuanto abrí la puerta principal me encontré con Jacob, quien no dudó en regalarme una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

–Hola –dijo despreocupado, mientras me rodeaba y entraba a la casa.

–Hola –respondí. A diferencia de él, yo no paraba de recordar lo que ocurrió, o casi ocurrió, la noche pasada.

–¿Qué hacías? –preguntó, caminando hasta la sala y despatarrándose sobre el sofá como un niño pequeño.

–Estoy limpiando. Tengo la casa un poco descuidada y pensé que haría sentir mejor a Charlie cuando llegara.

–Es una buena idea –concordó mi amigo.

–¿Y tu? –cuestioné mientras me sentaba a su lado. A pesar de los recientes nervios, estar junto a él siempre era demasiado cómodo –¿Qué hacías?

–Estuve patrullando hasta hace unos momentos.

–¡¿Estuviste patrullando toda la noche?! –pregunté escandalizada.

–Luego de lo que sucedió ayer, debemos aumentar nuestras recorridas –explicó encogiéndose de hombros –. A mi me tocó patrullar durante la noche.

–Esto es una locura, Jake –me quejé –. Debes descansar. Todos deben descansar.

–No podemos hacer eso, Bella. Existimos para proteger la tribu de los chupasangre… Y tampoco voy a dejarte desprotegida. No me importa no dormir con tal de que estés a salvo.

Un hormigueo, casi extraño me recorrió desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento del pelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que me había ruborizado?

–¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tienes fiebre? –preguntó Jacob al percatarse del color de mi rostro –. Eso te pasa por jugar bajo la lluvia.

–¡No estaba jugando! –me quejé poniéndome de pie –. No me había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llover, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –concedió él poniendo los ojos en blanco –, pero ¿estás segura de que estas bien? Estas roja.

–Estoy perfecta –le aseguré –¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? –Era mejor cambiar de tema.

–Eso estaría genial, gracias.

–No hay de qué –murmuré antes de girarme y dirigirme casi corriendo a la cocina.

Sabia que Jacob no se conformaría con lo que yo desayunaba, además de que seguramente no había cenado nada la noche anterior.

Tomé un paquete de pan de molde, jamón y queso de la heladera y me dispuse a prepararle todos los sándwiches que pudiera. Los coloqué en un plato y los llevé a la sala junto a una taza de café con leche.

Cuando llegué, Jacob me recibió con un leve ronquido. Se había recostado en el sofá y se había quedado profundamente dormido. Era entendible, luego de haber pasado la noche en vela.

Deje la comida sobre la mesa ratona frente al sofá, tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible y me dirigí nuevamente al baño para terminar de limpiarlo. Luego me dirigí a los cuartos. Saqué toda la ropa de cama y la cambie por otra limpia. Cuando baje más tarde, Jacob seguía dormido.

Puse ropa en el lavarropas y lo dejé funcionando mientras hacia una limpieza profunda en la cocina. Dejaría la sala para el final ya que no quería despertar a Jacob.

Me encontraba terminando de limpiar el microondas, y con eso la cocina, que se encontraba algo manchado de comida dentro, cuando sentí dos manos depositarse a ambos lados de mi cintura. Pegué un salto sorprendida y me giré para encontrarme con Jacob y su rostro somnoliento. Me recordó al Jake de antes, y eso me gusto mucho.

El plato y la taza se encontraban, ambos vacíos, sobre la mesa.

–No deberías dejarme dormir así, Bella – se quejó con un leve puchero –. Quería pasar tiempo contigo, no dormir. Para eso me iba a mi casa.

–Lo siento –me disculpé –, es que te veías bastante cansado, Jake, y no me gusta que no descanses.

–¿Terminaste de limpiar?

–Casi –respondí, muy consciente de que sus manos aun estaban aferradas a mi cadera.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–No tienes que… –comencé a decir.

–Quiero ayudarte, Bella –me cortó –. Vamos, déjame ayudarte.

Soltó el agarre de mi cintura y comenzó a empujarme fuera de la cocina.

–De acuerdo.

Limpiar la casa junto a Jake fue más divertido de lo que podría haber imaginado. Ahora que había despertado aproveché para pasar la aspiradora. Fue gracioso ver a Jacob levantando cada mueble, con una sola mano, para permitirme limpiar debajo de estos. Jacob no se quedó quieto, el realmente me ayudó a limpiar, terminando con la cocina mientras yo ponía mas ropa a lavar. En media hora tuvimos todo limpio y reluciente.

Ambos nos dejamos caer sobre el sofá, conformes con nuestro trabajo. Todas las ventanas y puertas de la casa se encontraban abiertas de par en par, dejando que un aire fresco entrara y se llevara el olor a encierro y polvo que llenaba el lugar.

–Muy bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora? –cuestionó Jacob mientras tomaba la manta de punto del respaldo del sofá y me cubría el regazo con ella. Aquello trajo una extraña sensación de Deja Vú. Sabía que había vivido una situación similar antes, pero decidí no darle mucha importancia al tema, todavía no me sentía lista para traer al presente recuerdos del pasado. Aún temía que la herida reabriera, esta sin embargo parecía estar cicatrizando demasiado bien.

–Pues, no lo se ¿Quieres hacer algo de tarea?

–No traje mis cuadernos , tonta –se burló –. Además, hace semanas que no voy a clase… Y no creo regresar.

–¡No, Jacob! –exclamé rápidamente poniéndome de pie frente a él –¡No puedes dejar la escuela! ¡Prométeme que no la dejaras!

Sabía que no lo hacía en mal grado, pero no dejaría que Sam le quitara esto.

–Mira, es muy difícil con esto de la chupasangre que pueda retomar los estudios. Además, de cualquier manera eso ya no tiene importancia para mi.

No, no podía dejar que tirara sus estudios por la ventana de esa manera. De acuerdo, no era la más indicada para decir esto, puesto que me había gastado prácticamente todo el dinero que tenía guardado para la universidad, pero al menos yo terminaría la escuela y eso era lo mínimo que pedía para Jacob también.

–Prométeme que luego de… que todo el asunto de Victoria acabe volverás a estudiar. Por favor, Jake, nunca sabrás cuando pueda ser necesario. Al menos termina el instituto –le pedí, temiendo una respuesta típica suya como: "Los lobos no precisan estudiar", o algo por el estilo.

No respondió inmediatamente, es más, parecía estarlo pensando seriamente. Entonces alzó su vista hacia mi y sonrió. Tomó una de mis manos y tiró de mi hacia él. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa y no pude evitar caer sentada sobre sus piernas.

–Prometo que realmente lo pensaré – respondió entonces, sin borrar su sonrisa.

De acuerdo, eso había sido mejor de lo que esperaba y hubiese estado muy contenta si no fuera porque en ese instante me encontraba en una posición… algo incómoda y vergonzosa. Nunca antes, a parte de Edward, había estado sentada en el regazo de un chico, mucho menos de Jacob. Podía notar perfectamente los músculos de sus piernas a través del pantalón de jean. Eran grandes y duros como piedra, pero no era desagradable. Es más, estaba bastante cómoda en este momento.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo de repente, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

–Claro, dispara.

–Lo que ocurrió ayer, o lo que estuvo a punto de suceder si tu padre no hubiera llegado, pues… –comenzó a decir. Parecía realmente incómodo, ya que comenzó a rascarse la nuca. Y que decir de mi, creo que nunca, en toda mi vida, me había sentido tan avergonzada. Estaba segura de que mi rostro parecía un cartel de neón rojo en estos momentos. Dios, y yo que pensaba que ya no mencionaría nada al respecto –Pues, ¿Fue por el calor del momento o realmente querías que sucediera?

Dios, que la tierra me trague en este preciso instante, o que aparezca Victoria y que me asesine para no tener que pasar por esto.

Algo en mi mirada tuvo que alertar a Jacob, ya que se apresuró a decir:

–Créeme, también es vergonzoso para mi hablar asi de esto. Nunca me ha gustado alguien de esta forma antes.

–Jake, yo…

–Espera, déjame terminar. A pesar de lo mucho que me gustas y de las ganas que tengo de que me des una oportunidad, si lo que sucedió ayer fue porque te he estado presionando mucho o si fue un error, por favor dímelo. Te prometo que lo entenderé y seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió casi todo el tiempo y estoy tratando muy fuertemente el no hacerme ilusiones al respecto. Pero ya no puedo, créeme que lo intenté, pero necesito saberlo. Sácame esta duda que me esta comiendo por completo el cerebro, Bella, por favor.

Había pensado que al menos me daría un par de días antes de sacarlo a discusión, dándome la oportunidad de pensar en cómo afrontar este tema con él. Pero a este punto no podía hacer otra cosa que decir las cosas sin dar muchas vueltas, directo al grano. Él me pedía sinceridad y era lo mínimo que podía darle si pretendía mantenerlo a mi lado.

–Jacob, yo… –comencé indecisa –. Aún me duele. Todo lo que ocurrió con… él me ha dejado una herida que tal vez no termine de sanar nunca. Tengo que ser honesta contigo, creo que mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien que te devuelva el amor que le des con creces y no estoy muy segura de que yo pueda hacerlo. Pero soy egoísta, Jake, y por más que sé muy bien que tal vez no te corresponda al cien por ciento, ya no se si podría vivir sin ti a mi lado.

»Te quiero, realmente lo hago, y por eso estoy preocupada de que nunca pueda llegar a quererte como lo hice con él. Y eso me mata, porque realmente quiero amarte. Pero si tu me das la oportunidad, yo te prometo que voy a quererte con todo lo que tengo, con cada pieza rota, aunque mereces mucho más que eso.

Me fue imposible evitar que las lágrimas brotaran mientras absurdamente me declaraba a Jacob. Lo que me sorprendió fue que él no se quedó atrás. Si bien no lloraba, como yo, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y mantenía una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, que amenazaba con romperle la quijada.

–Bella… –su voz se quebró y tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para calmar su emoción –Bella, yo no quiero que me quieras de la misma manera que lo quieres a él, porque yo no soy él. Y francamente no quiero serlo –agregó esto último con una mueca de asco, haciéndome sonreír entre lágrimas.

Tomó con sus manotas mi cabeza y me acercó a él. Beso mis ojos y mejillas hasta que ya no hubo rastro alguno de lágrimas. Un suspiro de satisfacción se escapó de mis labios. Le quería tanto.

–No necesitas ser egoísta, Bella, porque yo no pienso irme de tu lado. Siempre estaré contigo, incluso si luego tu ya no me quieres junto a ti. Y ya que tu prometiste que ibas a quererme con todo lo que tenías, yo también te haré una promesa a ti. Te prometo que daré todo de mi para sanar tus heridas. Y tu me amarás –afirmó al final –, incluso más que a él.

–Eso… Eso quiere decir…

El rostro de Jacob se acercó nuevamente al mío, tanto que nuestros labios se rozaban.

–Cariño, por más rota que digas estar por dentro, siempre voy a elegirte por sobre las demás. Así que, ¿me das la oportunidad de demostrártelo?

Hacia tanto que no me sentía tan emocionada.

–Solo con una condición –pedí, pegando nuestras frentes.

–¿Cuál?

–Que en cuanto todo esto termine, volverás a estudiar y terminaras la escuela aunque sea.

–Trato –asintió y un segundo más tarde tenía sus labios moviéndose suavemente sobre los míos.


	6. Funeral

Charlie casi parecía un extraño cuando bajó las escaleras una hora antes del amanecer, vistiendo un traje viejo que nunca le había visto antes. La chaqueta le colgaba abierta; supuse que le estaba demasiado estrecha para poder abrocharse los botones. La corbata era un poco más ancha de lo que se llevaba ahora. De igual forma, él no era el único en usar prendas viejas. La noche anterior, luego de que Jacob se marchara, en un intento por decidir cual de mi ropa era la más adecuada para asistir a un funeral, encontré oculto en el fundo de mi armario el vestido que había usado hace unos años para el funeral de la abuela. Aún me quedaba, aunque ya no me cubría tanto las piernas como antes.

Para cuando él bajó ya me encontraba preparando el desayuno. Se paralizó en cuanto me vio allí, movilizándome por la cocina.

–¿Bella?

–Buenos días –respondí, mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi habitual tazón de cereales.

–¿Ese no es el mismo vestido que usaste para el funeral de la abuela? –preguntó aún sin moverse de su sitio junto al marco de la puerta de la cocina.

–Si, lo es. Lo encontré más apropiado que ir con un jean y una camiseta negra.

–Lo entiendo. Es solo… Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi tan bonita.

–Gracias –murmuré por lo bajo, mientras Charlie al fin tomaba asiento frente a mi y daba un sorbo a su taza de café humeante.

El camino hacia la reserva Quileute fue tranquilo y silencioso. Charlie había comentado antes de salir algo sobre que el vestido era más corto de lo que recordaba, pero lo deje pasar. No tenía ánimos para cambiarme y tampoco tenía las ganas de hacerlo, además de que no tenia una segunda opción que vestir a parte de los jeans y la camiseta que le había mencionado antes.

En el camino hacia la casa de los Clearwater volvieron a mi mente los sucesos de la tarde anterior, incluso podía recordarlos como si estuviesen sucediendo en aquel mismísimo momento. Los besos, las caricias, los ojos de Jake fijos en los míos, la forma en la que se despidió en la puerta con un beso en mi frente, uno casto en mis labios y la promesa de que nos veríamos hoy durante el funeral. La verdad era que me encontraba un poco apenada de que Jacob importara más que estar con mi padre en su despedida a su gran amigo. Me sentía egoísta, además de sorprendida de como las cosas entre Jake y yo habían avanzado tan rápido en tan solo una tarde. Con él todo se desarrollaba fácil y natural, como respirar. No me sorprendería que un día despertara con la revelación de que me había enamorado de él, y la verdad era que esta facilidad por quererlo me traía paz y la esperanza de que algún día el recuerdo de Edward seria eso, un recuerdo. Triste, y tal vez un poco doloroso, pero un recuerdo al fin. La idea de alejarme de Jacob ya comenzaba a sonarme imposible y dolorosa. Él se había metido bajo mi piel, de la misma forma que, él me juró la tarde de ayer, yo me había metido bajo la suya.

La casa de los Clearwater era como toda edificación de la reserva, una construcción de madera relativamente pequeña de dos plantas sobre una gran extensión de tierra en la linde del bosque. Esta era de un color celeste desvalido, que en su momento fue de un brillante celeste cielo. El techo a dos aguas, haciendo contraste, era de un azul oscuro. En fin, la casa daba la ilusión de ser un pedacito de cielo en la tierra, algo que destacaba teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los días aquí eran lluviosos o estaban encapotados.

El terreno libre que hacia de patio frente a la casa estaba atestado de automóviles. Charlie estacionó el coche patrulla en el primer hueco libre que encontró.

Mientras hacíamos nuestro camino hacia la puerta principal la misma se abrió dejando a la vista a un Jacob como nunca lo había visto antes. Lucía una camisa negra, arremangada por encima de los codos, unos jeans oscuros y un par de zapatos que nunca antes le había visto puestos. Era tan extraño volver a ver a Jacob en pantalones nuevamente, me había acostumbrado al Jake con bermudas y con el pecho descubierto.

Demasiado tarde fui consciente de mi descarado escrutinio. Charlie ya se encontraba lanzándonos miradas extrañas alternativamente, porque Jacob tampoco ocultaba su evaluación sobre mi, mientras hacía su camino hasta nosotros.

–Bella, ¿hay algo que deba saber? –cuestionó mi padre, con su mirada fija en el chico sonriente que venía hacia nosotros, que a su vez tenia la mirada fija en mi.

–Eh…

Pero antes de que pudiese ordenarle a mi cerebro que diera una excusa creíble Jacob ya se encontraba justo frente a mi, quien no se atemorizó en lo más mínimo y fue capaz de entrelazar su mano en la mía justo frente a los ojos de mi progenitor.

–Hola, Charlie.

–Hola, Jake –respondió mi padre con una débil sonrisa. Dirigió su mirada hacia mi por un segundo, un segundo en el que comprendí que esto no iría por un buen camino, antes de posarlos nuevamente en Jacob –. Justo le acababa de hacer una pregunta a Bella, tal vez tu me la puedas responder.

–Papá… –intente detenerlo.

–¿Cuál? –me interrumpió Jake sin borrar su sonrisa. Estaba claro que me habían dejado fuera de la conversación.

–Le estaba preguntando si había algo aquí… –dijo Charlie, haciendo una pausa para señalar con su cabeza nuestras manos entrelazadas –que deba saber ¿Tu que dices?

–Por supuesto que lo hay –concordó el chico frente a mi –. Quería decírselos a papá y a ti luego del funeral de Harry, pero la verdad es que Bella y yo hemos empezado a salir.

Los ojos de Charlie se salieron de sus órbitas y su boca se entreabrió, producto de su sorpresa. A estas alturas no sabía como reaccionaría, después de todo había salido de una relación hace un par de meses, y no de la mejor manera. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando Charlie soltó una leve carcajada y palmeó el hombro de Jacob amistosamente.

–Bueno, debería oponerme a que Bella se embarque en otro noviazgo tan pronto, y viendo como resultó el último, pero teniendo en cuenta que tu estuviste para ella en todo momento y que te conozco desde que usabas pañales pues… Me alegro por ustedes, chicos.

Y dicho eso se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa, dejándonos parados allí y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Quedaba bastante claro que él prefería a Jacob por sobre los demás chicos.

–Bueno, fue más fácil de lo que imaginé –comentó Jake, sin apartar la vista de la espalda de Charlie hasta que este se perdió dentro la edificación de madera.

–Por alguna razón sabía que esto sucedería –dije, llamando su atención –, después de todo eres el hijo de su mejor amigo. Te conoce, sabe que no eres malo y que no me harás daño.

Una sonrisa, que amenazaba con romper su quijada, se hizo presente en su rostro, mientras giraba su robusto cuerpo para quedar frente a mi y posaba sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro.

–Nunca te haría daño, Bella –afirmó él, encogiéndose para acercar su rostro al mío y rosar nuestros labios levemente antes de hacer más presión. El calor se encendió en mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis pies hasta las puntas de cada hebra de cabello. Era como arder en una hoguera, pero sin dolor, y definitivamente mucho más placentero. Solo Jacob, siendo como es, tan cálido y amable, podía hacerme sentir de esta manera. La presión de sus labios despareció, más pronto de lo que hubiese deseado y sus ojos, más opacos de lo que los había visto nunca, volvieron a posarse en los míos –. Eres la persona más importante que he tenido nunca.

Nuestros rostros aún se encontraban bastante cerca, nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaban y nuestras narices se rozaban entre si.

Me había desconectado tanto del resto del mundo que no fui consciente de que alguien se encontraba cerca hasta que se aclaró la garganta. Automáticamente Jacob giró la cabeza, en dirección a quien originó el sonido, sin despegarse un solo centímetro de mi. Mi mirada lo siguió en la misma dirección segundos después, solo para encontrarme con la manada. Todos, a excepción de Sam, nos miraban con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. No me sorprendí por la oleada de calor que arrasó mis mejillas, después de todo el hecho de saber que seguramente todos ellos nos habían visto era bastante bochornoso.

–Oigan, chicos, estás no son horas para ponerse tan fogosos ¿Qué pasaría si algún niño los ve?

–Púdrete, Paul –dijo Jacob sin rencor alguno. Es más, su sonrisa resplandecía como el mismo sol. Era imposible no quedarse mirándolo cuando parecía tan feliz, de la misma manera que era casi imposible imaginar que esa felicidad se debía a mi.

–Nosotros volveremos a patrullar los bosques –intervino Sam, cortando las burlas de los demás –. Jake, tu turno comienza al atardecer. No llegues tarde.

–Lo prometo.

Los ojos de Sam se encontraron con los míos. Esta vez una débil sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios.

–Me alegro de que estén juntos. Eres parte de nuestra familia ahora, Bella. Sabes que eres más que bienvenida.

–Lo se –dije, correspondiendo su sonrisa con otra de mi parte. Les debía mucho, ellos habían evitado que estuviese muerta ahora mismo –. Gracias, Sam.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza se alejó hacia los bosques, seguido por los tres chicos restantes. Un segundo más tarde ya nos encontrábamos solos nuevamente.

–Creo que no te lo he dicho aún, pero estás muy hermosa –comentó Jacob captando mi atención.

–Gracias –murmuré avergonzada –. Tu tampoco te ves mal.

Él lanzó una risa ahogada.

–Sinceramente, ya he perdido la costumbre de llevar tanta ropa encima. Es algo incómodo, no entiendo como la gente puede llevar puesta tanta ropa.

–Te recuerdo que vestías así hace menos de un año –dije con una sonrisa –. Además, las personas normalmente no tenemos una temperatura corporal que sobrepasa los cincuenta grados, por lo que necesitamos de ropa para mantenernos calientes.

–Ya lo sé, Bella. Solo bromeaba –se quejó Jacob, rodando lo ojos y depositando uno de sus fornidos brazos sobre mis hombros, haciéndome avanzar junto a él en dirección a la casa.

Dentro apenas y se podía respirar, había demasiada gente y era un poco molesto intentar avanzar mientras eras el blanco de codazos y pisotones por doquier. Jacob no parecía sufrir la misma suerte. Él destacaba sobre los demás, llamando la atención, además de que era fuerte y capaz de apartar a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino. Me tomó por sorpresa cuando se colocó frente a mi y comenzó a avanzar tranquilamente, creando un sendero fácil de seguir y libre de golpes y empujones inesperados. De esa manera, fue sencillo llegar hasta Charlie, quien se encontraba sentado sobre un sofá de dos cuerpos junto a una demacrada Sue Clearwater y un sombrío Billy.

Ninguno de los tres pareció darse cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que Jacob se paró frente a ellos y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Sue. Ella solo atinó a sonreírle levemente antes de posar sus orbes almendrados en mi.

–Lamento mucho la perdida –fue lo único que fui capaz de decir. Pero aquello pareció ser suficiente, ya que me dedicó la misma sonrisa que a Jake, débil pero sincera.

–Gracias, Bella. Realmente agradezco que tú y Charlie estén aquí.

Yo solo asentí, sin saber realmente que responder a eso.

Las dos horas siguientes las pasamos vagando por la casa, casi siempre siendo parados por vecinos y conocidos de la comunidad Quileute que deseaban hablar con Jacob. Contaban anécdotas sobre Harry, o sólo le preguntaban donde podían encontrar a su padre o a Sue, pero la forma en la que se dirigían a él demostraba un cierto respeto que me dejó dudando de cuánta gente en la tribu sabia sobre el secreto de la manada.

Luego de un rato más andando de aquí para allá, Jake avisó a nuestros padres de que iríamos a caminar por la reserva, ya que la casa se encontraba superpoblada de gente. Ellos aceptaron, y Sue nos sonrió nuevamente.

–Muchas gracias por haber venido, chicos.

–Bella, avísame cuando quieras volver a casa y te llevaré de regreso –intervino Charlie.

–No te preocupes, papá –lo atajé –. Si quiero regresar Jake puede llevarme de regreso, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto –respondió este encogiéndose de hombros.

–Uhmm… De acuerdo, entonces. Tengan cuidado –respondió con una mueca burlona.

Sin perder el tiempo salimos de allí y comenzamos a andar hacia la casa de los Black. Fue el momento perfecto para comenzar a maldecir el hecho de haber traído zapatos, haciendo que el trayecto se hiciera bastante incómodo.

Me encontraba bastante concentrada en no tropezar y caer, que no me di cuenta que Jacob había notado mi problema hasta que de repente un par de conocidos brazos envolvieron mis piernas y mi espalda hasta alzarme del suelo con bastante facilidad.

Él me dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas antes de continuar caminando como si nada. Andábamos mucho más rápido así, por lo que muy pronto divisamos la vivienda rojiza. Jacob solo me puso sobre mis pies una vez cruzamos la puerta principal.

–No tenías porque hacer eso –le rete sin sonar realmente molesta por el hecho de que me hubiese cargado, no era la primera vez.

–Lo se, pero así era más rápido –fue su respuesta.

Ambos callamos luego, sumiéndonos en un silencio algo incómodo. Ya no estaba segura de como actuar a su alrededor ¿Estaba bien que lo tratase como siempre siendo que ahora teníamos una especie de noviazgo? ¿O debía tratarlo de una forma más romántica?

–Bella –llamó el, tomando toda mi atención. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el suelo y desde mi posición podía notar sus mejillas enrojecidas –, se que debes estar pensando que ahora que estamos saliendo tienes que tratarme de manera diferente, o algo por el estilo. Pero no es necesario que cambies, el hecho de que seamos más que amigos ahora no cambia el hecho de que sigamos siéndolo. Puedes seguir tratándole como siempre, no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

–¿Estás seguro? –pregunté indecisa, no quería cometer ningún error con Jacob. No quería que se alejara de mi –Creí que tal vez querías que tratara, ya sabes… como mi novio.

–Trátame como tu quieras, Bella– aseguró él con una sonrisa, al fin viéndome a los ojos –. No me importa como lo hagas, siempre y cuando seas tu misma y tus sentimientos sean sinceros.

–De acuerdo –asentí, más aliviada ahora. Jacob no me obligaría a nada, él no me apresuraría a verlo y tratarlo de una manera romántica si aún no me encontraba preparada. Y la verdad era que no lo estaba, todo ocurría de forma apresurada. Necesitaba tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que Jacob ahora era algo más que mi mejor amigo, quería encontrarme cómoda con la idea y que todo lo demás viniese de una manera natural.


	7. Regreso

–¿Te molesta si pasamos el rato aquí hoy? – cuestionó Jacob, lanzándose sobre el sofá y tomando el mando de la televisión –Estoy un poco cansado por haber patrullado durante la noche y parte de la mañana.

–De acuerdo –asentí, encogiéndome de hombros y tomando asiento a su lado. No podía importarme menos, siempre y cuando estuviese en compañía de Jacob.

–Lo siento. Si quieres hacer otra cosa solo dilo y lo haremos.

–No me molesta, Jake –aseguré –. No me importa pasar el rato en tu casa viendo televisión, es más, lo prefiero antes de ir a la playa.

Su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer.

–¿Segura?

–Completamente.

Sobre todo cuando me había despertado aquella mañana con una pesadilla bastante vivida sobre Victoria acechando en la playa, con su cabello pareciendo una llama sobre el agua, muy cerca de donde Jacob y yo nos encontrábamos.

Pasamos un buen rato en el sofá, como solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos amigos, con la diferencia de que ahora era consiente de su brazo sobre mis hombros y de sus nudillos acariciando levemente la curva de mi mandíbula, enviando ráfagas de calor por todo mi cuerpo.

No supe el momento exacto en el que me sumí en la oscuridad. Desperté cuando dos barras de acero hirviendo rodearon mi cuerpo. El repentino calor me sobresaltó, haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe.

–Bella, soy yo.

Mis ojos inmediatamente comenzaron la búsqueda de su rostro y no pararon hasta toparme con los suyos. Se encontraba demasiado cerca, sus brazos aún rodeando mi torso.

–Jake –murmuré, dándole a entender que lo había reconocido.

Entonces me elevó en el aire, pegando mi mejilla a su pecho desnudo ¿Cuándo se había deshecho de la camisa?

–¿Qué haces? –pregunté, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel al contacto de sus manos sobre mis piernas desnudas.

–Ambos estamos cansados –explicó –, y el sofá no es el lugar más cómodo para dormir. Estaremos mejor en mi cama, si no tienes problemas en terminar aplastada.

¿Su cama? ¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros en su cama? Mi vergüenza no parecía conocer limites estos días, estaba segura de que en algún momento mi rostro simplemente explotaría por tanto calor. No podía creer que Jacob sugiriera la idea y actuara de forma tan calma, ¿es que no era consciente de lo íntimo y vergonzoso que esto sería? Sin darme tiempo a asimilarlo, o a vetar la idea, comenzó a atravesar el salón directo a los dormitorios.

Su habitación se encontraba igual a la última vez que había estado allí. Parecía haber sido hace siglos atrás, cuando en realidad había sido hace unas pocas semanas.

Me dejó de pie a un lado de la cama, en el diminuto pasillo entre esta y la pared.

–Eh… Te traeré algo de ropa para que te cambies –anunció llevando su mano izquierda hacia su cabeza para rascar su nuca, dejando clara su incomodidad –. Estoy seguro de que cualquiera de mis camisetas te quedará como un vestido.

¿Dormir en la cama de Jacob, con él, y con solo una camiseta? Eso ya sería demasiado. Como si leyera mis pensamientos, rápidamente agregó:

–Por supuesto, también te puedo dar unos pantalones. Tengo un par, que no uso desde hace unos años. Estoy seguro de te quedaran.

Acto seguido, salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Me senté al borde de la cama, completamente incómoda con la situación. Si bien nos habíamos besado, y bastante, en las últimas veinticuatro horas, no me sentía del todo preparada para compartir una cama con él aún, así sea solo para dormir.

A mi mente vinieron todas aquellas veces en las que Edward se escabulló en mi habitación y paso las noches solo observándome dormir. Si me concentraba lo suficiente estaba segura de aún poder recordar su cuerpo duro y frío a través de las mantas.

Un pinchazo en el centro de mi pecho me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Edward era parte del pasado y Jacob mi futuro. No veía justo el negarle al licántropo dormir juntos cuando había hecho lo mismo innumerables veces antes con el vampiro.

Jacob volvió a la habitación en ese momento. Mantuve en un rincón alejado de mi mente los pocos recuerdos de Edward que había evocado hacia unos momentos y me mantuve firme en mi decisión de que compartir lecho con Jacob no seria tan malo.

Él ya se encontraba en su forma habitual, el Jacob que había conocido estas últimas semanas, el Jacob que solo vestía un par de pantalones cortados. Dejó un par de prendas sobre la cama y volvió a salir de la habitación, indicando antes de salir que le avisara cuando estuviese lista.

Rápidamente reemplacé el vestido negro que había estado llevando por una holgadísima camiseta gris sin mangas, que tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y un short deportivo del mismo color que solo se aferraba a mi cuerpo gracias al elástico a la altura de las caderas. Si bien el short quedaba casi oculto completamente por la camiseta, el hecho de saber que no estaba semidesnuda ayudó bastante a remover la tensión que esta nueva experiencia estaba generando. Llamé a Jacob.

Nos tendimos en la cama, uno al lado del otro. Sus brazos no tardaron en envolverme y atraerme hacia su pecho. El calor de su cuerpo fue adormeciéndome poco a poco, mientras sus manos peinaban mi cabello en un gesto que él nunca había tenido antes conmigo, pero que me agradaba bastante.

Un golpeteo cercano y molesto comenzó a despertarme. No quería hacerlo, hacía tan poco que había comenzado a disfrutar de un sueño sin pesadillas que quería aprovecharlo antes de que, de alguna forma, aquella poca tranquilidad se esfumara por completo.

El golpeteo se volvió mucho mas fuerte de un momento a otro, sobresaltándome y obligándome a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que pude apreciar fue el rostro de Jacob peligrosamente cerca. Nuestros rostros se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y provocaban que mi corazón latiera apresuradamente. El recuerdo de la tarde pasada me hizo desear acortar la distancia entre nuestros rostros y…

El golpeteo, que ahora podía identificar como la puerta principal siendo aporreada, me sacó de mis ensoñaciones románticas. Sacudí un poco el hombro de Jake.

–¿Jacob? –le llamé.

Abrió los ojos al instante y giró su rostro automáticamente para encontrarse con mis ojos.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Alguien está tocando la puerta –le avisé, en el mismo instante en que esta era golpeada nuevamente.

Con un fruncimiento de cejas él comenzó a sentarse en la cama, provocando que nuestras piernas se desenlazaran, algo de lo que no era consciente hasta aquel momento. Aquello provocó una sonrisa en Jake, quien se apresuró a ponerse de pie y se giró hacia mi para decir:

–Quédate aquí –Antes de inclinarse y dejar un casto beso en mis labios. Solo un rose, pero suficiente para dejarme hiperventilando mientras él abría la puerta.

–¡Por fin! –se quejó una voz desde la entrada principal –¿Qué en el mundo te hizo tardar tanto tiempo? Pensé que me volvería viejo aquí fuera… Ya sabes, si pudiera hacerlo.

–Estábamos durmiendo, Jared –le informó Jacob, por su tono de voz parecía estar molesto –¿Qué quieres?

–¿Estábamos…? ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Interrumpí algo? –preguntó Jared, lo que no me hizo sentir muy cómoda, para colmo luego grito:–¡Hola de nuevo, Bella!

Tierra, trágame.

–Si, interrumpiste nuestro sueño –dijo Jake, claramente molesto ahora –. Dime que rayos quieres.

–Oh, si. Sam nos necesita, y a Bella también. Los Cullen han vuelto.

Y así todo el calor que había llegado a sentir con Jake hace unos momentos se escapó de mi cuerpo.

¿Los Cullen habían vuelto? ¿Edward también lo había hecho? No sabía como sentirme; por un lado estaba feliz de volver a verlos, a Alice, eran mi familia, si bien ellos ya no contaban conmigo como parte de la suya; pero por otra parte, temía su regreso. Si Edward había vuelto, no sería capaz de volver a hablarle, no después de todo lo ocurrido. Había roto su promesa, eso estaba claro. La vuelta de los Cullen también significaba que la guerra entre ellos y los Quileute continuaría, tal vez hasta empeoraría ahora que la manada había crecido en número. No lo entendía, si los Cullen no mataban humanos, ¿por qué…?

–Bella no irá –sentenció la voz de Jacob. Sus palabras me sorprendieron, a mi mente nunca llegó la opción de que se negaría a que fuera –. No permitiré que la dañen, no irá con esos chupasangre.

–Pero es orden de…–comenzó a decir Jared.

–¡DIJE QUE NO! –bramo Jacob, dejándome a mi y, supongo, al otro Quileute anonadado.

Salí de la cama y camine hacia la entrada, en el estado de Jake cualquier cosa que dijera Jared terminaría en una pelea. Me acerqué a él por detrás, de modo que el otro chico quedaba justo frente a mi.

–Jared, ¿nos puedes dar un minuto?

Él asintió y ,antes de salir de nuevo por la puerta, nos observó detenidamente, sobre todo a Jacob. Parecía estar sopesando la idea de dejarnos solos, como si temiera que algo malo sucediese. Era imposible que algo malo pasara con Jake, entonces recordé el accidente de Emily y comprendí la reacción de Jared. No es que me estuviese protegiendo, más que nada lo hacía por Jake, si algo malo pasara él sería quien cargaría con la culpa, y todos los demás lo sabrían.

–Jacob… –intenté llamar su atención en cuanto Jared nos dejó a solas.

–No –me cortó él, aún dándome la espalda. Eso me molestó. Odiaba a este Jacob, esta copia barata de Sam, me sacaba de quicio.

–Creía que no se podía contradecir la orden de un Alfa –espeté, cruzándome de brazos.

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente, entonces se giró hacía mi. Espere verlo enojado, no, furioso conmigo, no ver aquella expresión de desolación y tristeza cuando me encaró.

–Quieres regresar junto a él, ¿verdad? –susurró. Sus ojos abandonaron mi rostro para centrarse en sus pies descalzos –No lo entiendo. Él te dejo aquí, sola. Él te lastimó mucho más de lo que todos creen. Pero si aún así quieres regresar con él, yo no soy nadie para detenerte.

–No, Jake –Tomé su mano, entrelazándola con la mía –, no quiero regresar junto a él.

Jacob alzó su mirada sorprendido.

–¿Eso quiere decir que no irás? –preguntó sin salir de su asombro. No pude evitar sonreír.

–Jake, iré. No se para qué me necesite Sam, pero iré. No quiero que esto termine mal, los Cullen son como mi familia.

–Nosotros somos tu familia, Bella –me interrumpió serio.

–Ellos también lo fueron una vez, lo siguen siendo, al menos para mi. Son mis amigos, Jake, quiero verlos.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, hasta que por fin suspiró.

–De acuerdo –aceptó –, pero hay condiciones.

–Ellos no son peligrosos, Jacob.

–Quieres venir, ¿si o no? –cuestionó cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con desdén.

Pero el no era el único lobo de la zona, y Sam había ordenado llevarme con ellos.

–Le pediré a Jared que me lleve –dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y comencé a rodearlo para salir de la casa.

Antes de llegar incluso a rozar el pomo de la puerta, Jacob me tomó del brazo y tiró hacia atrás. Mi espalda golpeó su pecho y él se encargó de encarcelarme entre sus brazos rápidamente.

–Mi única condición es que no te apartes de mi lado –susurró en mi oído, enviando oleadas de calor por todo mi cuerpo–, y no es por la razón que crees. Se que no harán nada contra nosotros, si fuera así no existiría el tratado en primer lugar.

–Entonces, ¿por qué?

–Estoy asustado, Bella –confesó con un suspiro. Mi corazón se paralizó por un segundo al oír sus palabras, para luego comenzar a latir de forma desbocada –. Tengo miedo de que al llegar allí, y lo veas, cambies de opinión y quieras regresar junto a él, y que yo me quede aquí, solo.

»Muchas veces he tenido esta pesadilla, en la que ese chupasangre vuelve y tu le perdonas todo como si nada, donde tu me exiges que no te haga elegir entre ambos porque saldré perdiendo. Y luego te vas y yo no vuelvo a verte, porque él no deja que te acerques a mi.

»Recuerdo nuestra promesa, Bella y créeme que no es que desconfíe de ti, pero aun así tengo miedo de que me dejes.

Me quedé sin habla ¿Él tenia miedo de que yo lo dejara, cuando era yo la que temía que de un momento a otro él se hartara de mi y se alejara? Pero en sus palabras reconocí mi propio miedo, el miedo que alguna vez sentí por Edward, el miedo que se volvió realidad. Pensé en ello, los meses de agonía que pasé luego de su partida y como las cosas comenzaron a mejorar con la llegada de Jacob, mi sol. Ahora Jacob tenía ese mismo miedo, miedo a que sus pesadillas se hiciesen realidad. Nunca podría causarle dolor a él, simplemente sería imposible. Me sentía tan conectada a Jacob que podría sentir en carne propia cada alegría y dolor que le fueran causados. Su felicidad y dolor eran también los míos y ahora ambos éramos felices, no había razón para cambiar aquello, no por alguien que no me amaba.

–No me iré, Jake –aseguré. Posé mi mano en su mejilla, esto provocó que su cuerpo se relajada por fin y que él cerrara los ojos con un suspiro –. Te lo prometeré tantas veces como sea necesario, Jacob. Estaré junto a ti todo el tiempo que tú me quieras allí.

–Bella… Te querré hasta que tu corazón deje de latir –aseguró. Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos en respuesta, haciendo que él sonriera de aquella forma que amaba. Porque, en realidad, yo estaba comenzando a entender que estaba enamorada de Jacob. Lo amé desde el momento en que comprendí que él era mi luz, mi sol, mi fuente de calor y felicidad, mucho antes siquiera de que se transformara en un licántropo.

–Entonces me quedaré junto a ti hasta que eso ocurra.

Esta vez fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa y, poniéndome en puntas de pie, le besé.


	8. Reencuentro

–¡Ya era hora! –se quejó Jared en cuanto abandonamos la vivienda de los Black –. Linda ropa, Bella. Perfecta para una excursión al bosque.

Había vuelto a mi vestido y zapatos negros. No era el mejor atuendo para caminar por los bosques, ciertamente, pero era lo que tenía y me negaba a ir con la ropa de Jake puesta.

–Deja de molestarla y dime donde se encuentra Sam –dijo Jacob, golpeando al otro chico en el brazo con cara de pocos amigos. Aún no parecía agradarle la idea de encontrarnos con los Cullen.

–Están cerca del límite de nuestro territorio. Esperan por nosotros.

De la nada, ambos chicos se giraron hacía mi para observarme de manera extraña.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté.

–Tardaremos décadas en llegar allí andando –comentó Jared, dirigiendo su mirada extraña hacía Jake. Este último se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

Ah, claro. Yo no poseía la misma capacidad de los lobos, y vampiros, para correr por el bosque a la velocidad de la luz.

–Espéranos aquí –ordenó Jacob entonces, haciéndole señas a Jared para que lo siguiese al bosque.

–Amigo, te lo dije. Sam ordenó…

–¡Ya lo sé! No vamos a dejarla –explicó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los árboles–. Iremos al bosque, cambiáremos y yo llevaré a Bella donde se encuentran los demás.

Jared me observó dos segundos y luego simplemente se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: "No es mala idea", antes de seguir a Jacob y desaparecer tras los primeros árboles que rodeaban la casa de los Black.

Me quedé allí, sola, por un minuto o dos, tal vez solo fueron un par de segundos, hasta que el enorme hocico de un lobo rojizo, que identifique con Jacob, se asomó en la linde del bosque y me hizo señas con su cabeza para que me acercara. Me aguardaba en un sendero entre los árboles, solo. Asumí que Jared se nos había adelantado.

Jake se recostó en el suelo, a la espera de que me montara en su lomo. Aún no estaba convencida al cien por cien de esto, pero por otro lado, no creía que fuese muy diferente a aquella vez que Edward me había llevado sobre su espalda a través del bosque.

«Muy bien, debo olvidarme de Edward y definitivamente, dejar de compararlo con Jacob. Ellos son completamente diferentes, comenzando por el hecho de que uno es un vampiro y el otro un hombre lobo», me dije antes de acercarme a Jake y comenzar a escalarlo hasta posicionarme en sus omóplatos. Cinco minutos después, estuve bien acomodada y sujeta a su espeso pelaje, el lobo se levantó en sus cuatro patas y comenzó a andar tranquilamente en el bosque. Un minuto más tarde pasó a ser un ligero trote y al siguiente volábamos por el entre los árboles. Estos pasaban por nuestro lado en forma de manchas de color verde y marrón. Tuve que aferrarme a Jacob más fuerte para evitar caer mientras este galopaba. Anduvimos de esa manera por varios minutos, mientras una sensación nostálgica se apoderaba de mi pecho ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que había volado por el bosque de aquella manera? Se sentía como si hubieran sido décadas. La sensación aún me agradaba, por no que me sujete aún más fuerte de Jake, tanto que mis manos dolían, y me recosté entre sus omóplatos admirando aquel paisaje desdibujado que había extrañado tanto.

Nos detuvimos en un pequeño claro, donde otros seis lobos esperaban junto a Sam en su forma humana. Este último me ayudó a desmontarme del lomo de Jacob, en cuanto el lobo se hecho al suelo de la misma manera que lo había hecho para ayudarme a subir.

–Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí, Bella, pero era necesario –se disculpó el Quileute en cuanto mis pies tocaron tierra.

–No te preocupes, Sam. Ayudaré en lo que sea necesario –dije, distrayéndome con los lobos a mi alrededor y de sus diferentes matices.

Hasta ahora, nunca había estado tan cerca de ellos. Podría tocarlos con solo estirar mi mano, tal vez incluso no les importara que lo hiciese. Fue entonces que me percaté que había más lobos de lo que esperaba. Deberían ser cuatro, sin contar a Sam: Jacob, Paul, Embry y Jared. Sin embargo había tres lobos a parte de ellos. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Sam habló:

–Debemos apresurarnos, los Cullen ya están aquí –anunció. Estaba segura de que había hablado exclusivamente por mi, el resto de la manada, al igual que él, debieron haber notado su llegada, excepto yo–. Bella, mantente siempre al lado de Jacob y no te separes.

–No lo haré.

No me agradaba la idea, quería abrazar a Alice en cuanto la viese. Pero también estaría Edward allí y quería mantenerlo alejado, al igual que los recuerdos.

Sam comenzó a avanzar hacia el norte, siendo la cabeza del grupo, Jacob y yo íbamos detrás y a nuestro alrededor se encontraba el resto. Parecían un muro de contención y yo me encontraba en el centro de este. Era imposible que temieran que los Cullen me dañaran… O tal vez, no era por ellos. Victoria aún no había sido capturada y seguía rondando por los bosques a la espera de poder acercarse lo suficiente a mi, para matarme.

Los siguientes cinco minutos, transcurrieron en el más completo silencio, sin contar mis pisadas, mientras en mi mente el pánico de que Victoria nos encontrara aumentaba a cada segundo.

No oír las pisadas de Sam no me sorprendía, puesto que había sido testigo de lo silencioso que podía llegar a ser Jacob en su forma humana ¿Pero como lobos? Lo único que me aseguraba que Jake aún se encontraba a mi lado era mi mano sujeta a su áspero pelaje, para no tropezar y caer, luego de eso no había otro sonido que lo delatara. Y que decir de los otros, varias veces tuve que girarme hacia ellos para asegurarme de que seguían a nuestro alrededor.

¿Cómo era posible que con su tamaño fueran incluso más silenciosos que yo? Bueno, como diría Jake: "Es cosa de lobos".

Cuando menos lo esperaba llegamos a otro claro, este era mas amplio que el anterior y no estaba desocupado.

–Soy Sam Uley, líder de la manada –anunció el chico delante de mi. Del lado opuesto del claro, seis pares de ojos me miraban con fijeza y asombro.

Traté de evitar sus ojos, que me observaban atónitos, negros como el carbón, un indicativo de que no se había alimentado por un tiempo, lo cual me tomó por…

«No, no debo mirarlo», me ordené.

Mis ojos se trasladaron a Carlisle, quien había dado un paso al frente de la línea que conformaba su familia.

–Mi nombre es Carlisle C…

–¿Por qué ella se encuentra aquí?

Su repentina interrupción me obligó a volver a observarlo. Se había adelantado, quedando a un lado de su padre, alternando miradas entre Sam y yo con los ojos desorbitados.

Su rostro se encontraba mas pálido de lo normal, las marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos lo hacían ver casi enfermo, claro que para ellos eso era imposible. Y por supuesto, él no me quería cerca.

–Edward –murmuró Carlisle, reprendiéndolo.

–Ella está con nosotros –dijo Sam, sin despegar la mirada del patriarca de la familia Cullen–. Bella ha descubierto nuestra existencia y hemos estado protegiéndola de una chupasangre bastante insistente con querer matarla.

–¿Una? –cuestionó Alice confundida. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar anegarse en lágrimas, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vi. «Como si nunca hubiese existido»–. Yo… en ningún momento vi que Bella estuviese en peligro.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a más de uno. El que Alice no haya sido capaz de ver a Victoria solo podía significar algo malo.

–Bella la conoce –continuó Sam, ignorando a la pequeña vampira–, dijo que estaba aquí en busca de venganza. Su nombre era Victoria.

–¡¿Victoria?! –dijeron los Cullen al unísono.

–Eso… es… imposible –Edward parecía haberse atragantando con algo al hablar, mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado al otro–. Eh estado persiguiéndola todos estos meses.

–Pues parece que has estado persiguiendo a la chupasangre equivocada, porque durante todos estos meses lo único que se ha interpuesto entre Bella y esa pelirroja hemos sido nosotros –comentó Sam, dirigiéndose a Edward por primera vez, con una sonrisa burlona.

Oh, oh.

Edward profirió un gruñido bajo que se oyó hasta lo más profundo del bosque. Los siete lobos no tardaron en dar su respuesta, mostrando los dientes y posicionándose para atacar. Incluso Sam, cuyo cuerpo había comenzado a temblar a la espera del cambio. Esto tampoco pareció haber pasado desapercibido por los Cullen, más específicamente Emmett y Jasper, quienes se adelantaron junto a su padre y hermano. Sus gruñidos bajos no tardaron en unirse a los de Edward.

–Bella –su voz llamó mi atención, despegando mi vista de sus dos hermanos adoptivos. Su mirada oscura estaba fija en el lobo que aún sujetaba a mi lado, mientras este otro comenzó a gruñirle en cuanto oyó mi nombre salir de sus labios–, aléjate despacio y camina hacia mi.

¿Qué?

Los gruñidos de Jacob aumentaron, mientras daba un paso y me ocultaba levemente de la vista del vampiro.

–Bella –llamó nuevamente Edward, ¿o debería decir ordenar?, sin apartar la vista de Jacob.

–No.

Aquella palabra salió más fácil de lo que había pensado, y había dejado a los siete vampiros estupefactos.

–¿No? –murmuró Edward sorprendido.

–No me apartaré de ellos, no van a hacerme daño.

–¿Y que te hace pensar eso? ¡Son lobos, Bella! ¡Son peligrosos!

–No. No me harán daño por el simple hecho de que uno de ellos es mi mejor amigo… y mi pareja.

Jacob se paró más erguido sobre sus cuatro patas y, como afirmando mis palabras, me ocultó completamente detrás de su cuerpo, pero no antes de poder ver la reacción del rostro de Edward, reacción que no esperaba de alguien que decía no amarme. Luego solo podía ver la pelambrera de Jake delante de mis ojos, pero aun así pude oír la respuesta del otro lado del claro.

–¿Qué?


	9. Sin arrepentimiento

Jasper y Alice fueron los primeros en desaparecer del claro, llevándose consigo a Edward, quien parecía haberse vuelto de roca, tras una orden de Carlisle. Los siguientes en seguirles fueron Rosalie, Emmett y Esme. Como esperaba, la primera no me dirigió una sola mirada mientras desaparecía con la brisa, incluso parecía molesta. Emmett, en cambio, lo hizo con un gesto de su mano y una débil sonrisa ladeada. Le correspondí el saludo antes de que fuera tras su amada. La última fue Esme, casi a regañadientes. Pero se veía preocupada, seguramente a causa de Edward, por lo que no me molestó su partida. Antes de irse me sonrió con dulzura, como si todo lo ocurrido con su hijo y conmigo no importara, como si aún me apreciara a pesar de todo, y luego se marchó.

Solo quedó Carlisle frente a nosotros, mirándome con pesar.

–Lo siento, Bella. No sabíamos que Victoria se encontraba detrás de ti. No nos hubiésemos ido de ese modo.

–Lo se, Carlisle. No te preocupes. Nunca pasó por mi mente el culparlos a ustedes por esto.

A mi lado, Jacob bufó en su forma lobuna de manera sarcástica. Carlisle me sonrió de forma a penas perceptible, antes de que su mirada se enfocara en el líder de la manada, aún bajo su forma humana. Ninguno de los dos, Jacob y Carlisle, parecían estar de acuerdo con mis palabras.

–Quiero proponerles un acuerdo –dijo el vampiro a Sam –. Nosotros también tenemos motivos para capturar a Victoria. Si trabajamos juntos seguramente tengamos más oportunidades de atraparla.

–Lo siento, doctor Cullen –respondió inmediatamente el Quileute–, pero no nos interesa trabajar con vampiros. Nosotros podemos detener a la pelirroja por nuestra cuenta –Hizo una pausa para mirarme y luego continuó con un suspiro–. Aun así, por el bien de Bella, agradecería que vigilaran sus tierras. La pelirroja podría pasar por ahí y darles la oportunidad que quieren para acabar con ella.

Carlisle solo asintió, antes de girarse hacía donde el resto de su familia se había ido. Giró su cabeza hacía mi y volvió a sonreír tenuemente, antes de desaparecer él también. Ahora nos encontrábamos solos.

–Es hora de marcharnos –anunció Sam y él, y el resto de los lobos, se perdieron en el bosque. Supuse que regresarían a patrullar.

Jacob golpeó mi hombro con su hocico llamando mi atención hacia él. Había una pregunta escrita en sus ojos: «¿Te encuentras bien?».

–Estoy bien –aseguré con una leve sonrisa, pero no pareció creerme. Creo que ni yo me creí a mi misma.

Volvió a recostarse, simulando una alfombra de piel gigante, sobre el suelo mohoso. Esta vez tardé menos en posicionarme sobre él y Jacob se encargó de que el camino de regreso fuese más despacio, más como un paseo a caballo por la pradera, solo que en mi caso se trataba de un paseo sobre un lobo de tamaño descomunal a través del bosque. Pude apreciar mejor el paisaje, a una altura a la que no estaba acostumbrada. La vida en el bosque bullía a nuestro alrededor, desde aves, ardillas, insectos y demás animales, ninguno de ellos parecían inmutarse por nuestra presencia. Pero, como ya me había acostumbrado a esta clase de paseos, todo terminó demasiado rápido, a pesar del paso enlentecido de Jacob.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya nos encontrábamos a un par de metros de la casa de Charlie, sobre un sendero que se me hacía bastante familiar. Los recuerdos de la última vez que estuve allí de pie golpearon fuerte en mi mente, de forma dolorosa. Era difícil pensar que en aquel momento me encontraba en circunstancias, y una compañía, totalmente diferentes. Tardaría un poco en acceder a ellos sin el temor de que este dolor volviese abrir mi pecho de la misma manera.

Jacob pareció percatarse de mi estado de ánimo al reaparecer entre los árboles, andando sobre sus dos pies.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Viste algo?

Rápidamente desvío su mirada hacia los alrededores y comenzó a olisquear el aire de una forma bastante graciosa. Estoy segura de que en otras circunstancias me hubiese reído de él, pero mi humor se había arruinado y quería largarme de allí lo antes posible.

–No vi nada –le aseguré, atrayendo su atención hacia mi.

Jake enarcó una ceja, mientras sus ojos decían: «¿Entonces qué?».

Era sorprendente la forma en que entendía lo que quería decirme con solo una mirada.

–Estar aquí trae recuerdos poco agradables.

Pareció entender de lo que hablaba, ya que apretó su mandíbula y sus manos comenzaron a temblar de forma casi imperceptible, a pesar de que nuestros recuerdos de aquel día eran completamente diferentes. Mientras yo recordaba a Edward marchándose y dejándome sola aquí mismo, Jacob debía recordar la forma en como Sam me había hallado, gracias a su telepatía lobuna, y los meses siguientes en mi estado de zombi catatónico. No me extrañaba que estuviese molesto. Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar nada me impediría tener una agradable, no tan agradable, charla con la chica que había destrozado la vida de mi mejor amigo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no me hubiera agradado nada que él estuviese con alguien más. Nadie sería suficientemente buena para Jake, ni siquiera yo.

Su rostro se serenó luego de unos minutos, en los cuales su mirada nunca había dejado mi rostro. Un lado de sus labios se elevó en una media sonrisa, aunque sus ojos aún se mostraban algo molestos.

–Ven aquí –dijo abriendo sus brazos. No dudé un segundo en arrojarme en ellos y hundir mi rostro en su pecho desnudo–. Salgamos de este lugar. Me estoy poniendo enfermo.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

Tomó mi mano y nos dirigió hacia la casa.

Según el reloj de la cocina, ya eran las cuatro. Mañana sería lunes y tendría que volver al instituto. Aún no había terminado con mi montaña de tareas, por lo que, luego de cambiar mi atuendo, pasamos la tarde en la sala. Yo terminando mi tarea y Jacob haciendo zapping en la televisión.

Hicimos una pausa a eso de las cinco y media para prepararnos un par de sándwiches, ya que ninguno de los dos había almorzado todavía.

Eran pasadas las siete cuando comenzó a anochecer. Mis cuadernos se encontraban cerrados, formando una pila sobre la mesa ratona. En cuanto acabé no tardé en sentarme cómodamente a un lado de Jacob, para acabar cinco segundos mas tarde sobre su regazo. Él nos había cubierto, más bien a mi, con la manta que normalmente descansaba en el respaldar del sofá. Parecíamos un gigantesco capullo, pero no estaría tan cómoda en ningún otro lugar.

Una de sus manos reposaba en mi cadera, logrando que me sorprendiera una vez mas por su tamaño, mientras la otra recorría mi columna constantemente de forma distraída. El tacto de ambas despertaba un fuego en mis venas capas de consumirme por completo, y bastante lejos de ser desagradable. Mi cuerpo temblaba cada vez que su mano descendía hasta tocar la cinturilla de mis jeans, o cada vez que, de un momento a otro, se aferraba con más fuerza a mis caderas. Un poco más y comenzaría a hiperventilar.

A él no parecía irle mucho mejor. Recostada como estaba sobre su pecho, era bastante claro que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, casi al punto de explotar, aunque el mío estaba de la misma forma.

Mi piel ardía al contacto con la suya y para colmo hacia demasiado calor.

Intenté sacarnos la manta de encima antes de comenzar a sudar como un cerdo.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Jacob, tomando mi mano rápidamente e impidiéndome retirarla. Pero su rostro se acercó demasiado y ahora la tenía respirando sobre mi mejilla.

Una pequeña brisa llego hasta mis labios. Tragué fuerte.

–T-tengo algo de calor.

Retiró la manta y la dejó a un lado casi automáticamente, pero eso no fue ningún alivio. El ambiente estaba demasiado caldeado, el calor persistía y mi cuerpo no soportó mucho más. Una pequeña gota comenzó a deslizarse por mi sien.

–Bella.

Su voz, más grave de lo normal, llamó mi atención.

Me gire hacia él, encontrándolo a escasos centímetros de mi. El nacimiento de su cabello también comenzaba a humedecerse.

Como si fuera posible, el calor de mi cuerpo aumento gracias a rubor y aumentó nuevamente cuando sentí sus manos a ambos lados de mi cintura. Ambas comenzaron a ascender dejando un rastro de fuego y escalofríos a su paso.

–Bella… –volvió a llamarme, sin detener sus manos. Parecía una suplica. Sus ojos mostraban miedo y placer a partes iguales –¿Te arrepientes?

Su pregunta me dejó desconcertada, aunque era demasiado difícil concentrarse en algo con sus manos recorriendo mis brazos de forma lenta, perezosa.

–¿De qué? –pregunté momentos después, cuando tuve la fuerza suficiente para articular palabra.

–El chupasangre ha vuelto ¿No te arrepientes de la promesa que me hiciste hace unos días?

Sus manos llegaron a mi cuello, rodeándolo por completo, y me fue imposible no cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro. De cierta forma presentía que este momento llegaría, había estado rondado en mi mente desde el momento que volví a ver a los Cullen.

–No –murmuré, aún sin abrir los ojos. Sentía su aliento cálido sobre mis labios y eso hacia a mi mundo dar vueltas de forma perfecta–. No me arrepiento.

Eso fue suficiente para que los labios de Jacob encontraran los míos.

El estofado ya se encontraba listo. Lo dejé a un lado sobre la mesada de la cocina y subí los cuadernos a mi habitación, mientras esperaba a que Charlie llegara de la casa de los Clearwater.

La hora del entierro ya había pasado, pero estaba segura de que él y Billy se habían quedado un rato más haciéndole compañía a Sue.

Jacob se había marchado hace hora y media, algo atrasado por mi culpa, tras prometerme regresar al día siguiente.

El la segunda planta todo se encontraba oscuro y silencioso, demasiado. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

Me apresuré hasta mi habitación y encendí la luz. Deje las cosas sobre el pequeño escritorio, a un lado de la computadora. Ahora mismo me arrepentía de haber roto todos mis discos y el reproductor, de esa manera ahora tendría como llenar este silencio ensordecedor.

Una ligera brisa recorrió mi espalda, levantando cada vello de mi nuca a su paso. Mi corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo antes de latir de nuevo a toda velocidad. La sensación era tan conocida de me dejó descolocada por un momento.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo una, dos, tres veces antes de voltear. Allí estaba, observándome con sus ojos negros como el carbón, sediento de sangre.

La garganta se me secó al pronunciar su nombre.

–Edward…


	10. Edward

**_«Edward»_**

–No me harán daño por el simple hecho de que uno de ellos es mi mejor amigo… y mi pareja–sentencio Bella.

Uno de ellos, el lobo rojizo a su lado, dio un paso al frente ocultándola de mi vista.

"Aléjate de ella, chupa sangre. Esta conmigo ahora".

Esos pensamientos… me eran conocidos. Ya había estado en su mente antes ¿Jacob Black? ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? Era, después de todo, descendiente de Eprhaim Black. Él había aprovechado mi ausencia para ganarse el cariño de mi Bella y lograr que ella se olvidase de mí.

–¿Qué? –dije casi de forma inconsciente.

No, no. Yo había vuelto por ella. Yo esperaba que, en todo este tiempo, ella no se hubiese olvidado de mí. Yo no había dejado de pensarla en ningún momento.

"¡Edward, cálmate!", suplico Jasper. Inmediatamente una sensación de estupor nublo mis pensamientos. Por más que sabía que estaba dolido, furioso, desesperado, simplemente mi cabeza se hallaba en blanco.

–Alice, Jasper –llamó Carlisle en voz baja, solo para que nosotros oyéramos –. Lleven a Edward a casa. Es mejor que se tranquilicé lo mas lejos de los lobos que sea posible.

Mis hermanos solo asintieron, antes de tomarme cada uno de un brazo y arrastrarme por el bosque, lejos del claro y lejos de Bella.

El trayecto a casa se hizo eterno, a pesar de haber durado, como máximo, tres minutos.

Mi cuerpo se sentía frío, que digo, se sentía helado. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, me sentía muerto.

Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio lo que duró del viaje. Podía sentir los pensamientos de Esme, Rosalie y Emmett medio kilómetro por detrás de nosotros, y aunque para ellos no sería nada alcanzarnos, los tres parecían estarme dando un poco de espacio. Realmente, se los agradecía. Ya me alcanzaba con Alice checando todas las posibilidades de lo que podría llegar a hacer: Yo yéndome de Forks para siempre, yo en el dormitorio de Bella suplicándole que me deje volver a su lado, yo en una lucha a muerte con los lobos. Había un centenar de posibilidades y, sin embargo, ninguna parecía la correcta.

Entré en la casa y Jasper no tardó en dejar fluir mis sentimientos, sin ninguna contención posible. El dolor me golpeó tan fuerte y de golpe que me dejó aturdido por unos segundos.

Trastabillé hacia atrás uno, dos pasos antes de sentir unas delicadas y pequeñas manos que me tomaron por los brazos y me impidieron caer.

–Ed… –susurró Alice. Había dolor, lástima, en su voz.

Vi con mis propios ojos como la visión que había tenido de Bella, sumándose a nuestra familia, se había roto en miles de cristales . Ya no existía. El futuro había sido cambiado.

Entonces, ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Desde un principio había sido esto lo que había querido. Nunca quise que Bella perdiera su humanidad, que se convirtiera en un monstruo desalmado. Pero había perdido a Bella.

Un grito desgarrador se dejó oír por toda la casa y sus alrededores. Me hubiese alarmado, si no supiese que aquel grito había nacido de mi garganta.

Uno de los jarrones de Esme explotó del otro lado de la estancia.

"¡Edward, hijo, por favor, cálmate!", suplicó mi madre en su mente.

Pero yo solo… Yo solo no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa: «La he perdido».

No, no podía perderla. Debía hablar con ella, asegurarme de que no se había olvidado de mi asi como yo no me había olvidado de ella. Si, eso haría.

–Yo… Yo debo estar solo –dije, encaminándome hacia mi habitación vacía. Había tiempo de sobra para regresar todo a su lugar mas tarde.

La cabeza de Alice se iluminó con una visión. La había visto hace tan solo un par de minutos. Era yo en el dormitorio de Bella. Ella se encontraba de espaldas a mi. Ya no se encontraba con el vestido de gasa con el que estaba en el bosque, sino más como ella, enfundada en un par de jeans, una camiseta de algodón y unas simples zapatillas. La visión comenzó volverse borrosa en los bordes, mientras ella se giraba hacia mi, como si hubiese mala señal o algo por el estilo. Los bordes comenzaron a oscurecerse, junto con el resto de la imagen, mientras ella me observaba.

–Edward…

Me encontré nuevamente en el salón, rodeado por mi familia, incluso Carlisle ya había regresado.

–No se lo que ocurre –dijo Alice, llamando mi atención y la de todos. Su tono preocupado nunca era signo de algo bueno–. Ya no puedo ver a Bella como antes, hay… alguna clase de interferencia, no se. Se me hace muy difícil ver su futuro.

–Debo irme.

Ahora, más que nunca, debía verla, saber que se encontraba bien, a salvo. Sin las visiones de Alice no podríamos saber cuando atacaría Victoria. Y eso era un gran problema.

Salí de la casa y me interné en el bosque lo mas rápido que pude, sin dar tiempo a nadie a protestar. A menos no en voz alta.

"¡Edward, vuelve aquí! ¡No puedo creer que te arrastres así por una humana! ¡Eres lamentable!".

"Ed, hermano, creo que esta no es una buena idea", me dejó saber Emmett.

"Por favor, hijo, ten cuidado", pensó Esme.

"Edward, vuelve. Cálmate primero y luego habla con ella. Puedo ayudarte con eso si quieres".

"No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no la puedo ver como antes? ¿Es por qué ya no se convertirá en una de los nuestros, o mi don se está debilitando? ¿Eh hecho algo mal?". Alice parecía ser la única a la que no le importaba que fuera, ya sea porque no estaba preocupada de que algo malo podría pasarme o porque tenía preocupaciones más importantes.

"Edward, sé que tienes que hacer esto y lo entiendo. Pero ten cuidado, y no te metas en problemas con los lobos. Bella esta con ellos ahora. Recuérdalo…".

Con aquel pensamiento de Carlisle, me perdí entre los árboles mientras, poco a poco, los pensamientos del resto de mi familia iban apagándose.

Llegué a Forks más rápido de lo que pensaba. Me deslicé entre árbol y árbol hasta llegar a la casa del jefe Swan. Allí no había nadie. Sin embargo, dos voces, una demasiado familiar, llamaron mi atención. Provenían del bosque, a un lado de la casa de Bella. Era su voz, y la de alguien más.

–¿Qué sucede, viste algo? –preguntó una voz masculina. La seguí hasta posicionarme lo mas cerca de ellos posible sin se detectado.

Pude ver, con exactitud, como los vellos de la nuca del chico, que ahora identificaba como Jacob Black, el lobo rojizo, se ponían de punta. Él sabia que había un vampiro cerca.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y tuve que ocultarme más entre los árboles para evitar que me descubriera. Agradecí que el viento soplara en mi dirección en cuanto lo vi olisqueando el aire.

Bella hacia muecas, mientas él no la veía. Como si no quisiese reírse y, sin embargo, no pudiera evitarlo.

Apreté los dientes y respiré profundo, implorándole a dios que me diera fuerzas para no abalanzarme sobre el chico que se encontraba junto a ella. Eso no la haría feliz.

–No vi nada –dijo ella al fin, observándolo con fijeza y logrando que mi corazón doliera un poco más.

Jacob Black le devolvió la mirada.

 _"¿Y entonces qué?"_ , pensó mientras le enarcaba una ceja.

–Estar aquí trae recuerdos poco agradables –le explicó Bella, como si hubiera oído los pensamientos del chico tan claros como yo lo había hecho. Había una conexión entre ellos difícil de ignorar. Se veían tan compenetrados uno con el otro que dolía.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en el mismo sitio donde yo la había abandonado hace unos meses. Quise correr hacia ella y prometerle, jurarle, que de ahora en más estaríamos juntos, que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera yo, nos separaría nunca más.

De inmediato, en la mente del lobo, se abrió paso un recuerdo. No era propio, pero el chico lo sentía casi como si lo fuera. No me extrañaba, había conocido a Eprhaim y sabía lo que él y su clase podían hacer.

El recuerdo me llevó al bosque, en la noche. La persona que se encontraba allí, quien quiera que sea, estaba preocupada, molesta. Corría por el bosque a una velocidad inhumana. Era obvio que se trataba de otro Quileute, perteneciente a la manada.

El chico continuó vagando por el bosque durante un par de horas, hasta toparse exactamente con lo que estaba buscando. Se encontraba allí, tirada, hecha un ovillo en el suelo mohoso. Tanto la preocupación como la ira fueron en aumento. Se veía pálida, débil, casi muerta, aunque aún podía oír los latidos de su corazón. No podía creer como los Cullen la habían dejado en aquel estado y se hubiesen marchado como si nada. Sentía lastima por ella, por el dolor que se veía a leguas que estaba sintiendo.

 ** _«Oh, por dios. Bella»_** , pensé al verla a través del recuerdo. Pensé que mi dolor había llegado a su punto máximo, pero me había equivocado. Si hubiese podido llorar, ahora mismo lo estaría haciendo. Me había equivocado, quería evitar a toda costa que estuviese en peligro, que sufriera. Y yo había sido el quien mas la había hecho sufrir.

El recuerdo cambió, dejándome ver varias veces el rostro de Bella, estas desde el punto de vista de Jacob Black, donde se la veía pálida, ojerosa, casi como un muerto. Pero, con cada nueva imagen de su rostro que iba apareciendo, este se recomponía de a poco. Sus mejillas volvían a ser sonrosadas, sus labios volvían a sonreír, a reír, y sus ojos volvían a brillar con cariño y admiración. Pero la persona a la que ella ahora miraba ya no era yo, porque me había ido, la dejé sola, la abandoné y otro la consoló y volvió a hacerle ver el mundo de colores.

El recuerdo terminó y volví a ver a la Bella del presente. Ahora podía ver sus diferencias con la que había dejado en Forks cuando me marché. Se veía mas seria, más sombría. Como si guardara una herida y recelara de cualquiera que quisiese abrirla nuevamente. Pues, la herida existía y yo había sido el causante de ella.

 ** _«¿Qué te he hecho, mi Bella?»._**

–Ven aquí –le ordenó él, abriéndole sus brazos. Ese gesto guardaba cariño, amor y estaba seguro de que Bella también lo había visto.

Ella no perdió un segundo en correr hacia el chico y esconderse en su pecho, como tantas veces lo había hecho conmigo, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción que se encargó de hundir mas aún mi corazón muerto.

 ** _«Yo te arrojé a los brazos de otro, mi amada. Esto es enteramente mi culpa»._**

–Salgamos de este lugar. Estoy comenzando a enfermarme –dijo Jacob Black, mientras comenzaba a llevar a la chica entre sus brazos hacia la casa y pensaba: _"Estará más segura dentro que aquí en el bosque, con un vampiro cerca. Ya me encargaré de rastrearlo más tarde"._

–Estoy de acuerdo.

Ya dentro de la casa, Bella fue a cambiarse. Yo monitoreaba todo por los ojos de Jacob Black, mientras este se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de la sala y encendía la televisión. Se veía muy familiarizado con su entorno, como si hubiese estado allí demasiadas veces antes.

La ira comenzó a bullir en mi. Aquel perro no había estado perdiendo el tiempo en mi ausencia.

Minutos más tarde Bella bajó totalmente cambiada, exactamente como en la visión de Alice, y con una pila de cuadernos y libros que dejó sobre la mesa frente al chico.

–¿Y esto qué es? –preguntó él, sentándose recto sobre el sofá y haciéndole espacio a Bella.

–Son mis tareas –explicó ella, tomando asiento–. Me pasé prácticamente todas las vacaciones de Pascuas caminando en la playa. Aún tengo tareas pendientes y este lunes tengo clases.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo Jacob Black acomodándose nuevamente en el sofá–. Si quieres puedo dejarte sola, ya sabes, para que te concentres.

Obviamente, no era lo que él quería, pero tampoco quería molestarla y además le daría tiempo para investigar el rastro que se hallaba a un par de metros de allí. Mi rastro.

–No, no te vayas –pidió ella, acercándose un poco más a él y reavivando mi ira–. Quédate hasta que tengas que irte a patrullar. Puedo hacerte algo de comer antes de que te vayas.

–¿Estás segura? No quiero molestarte, en serio.

–Estoy segura.

Y el maldito se quedó. Mientras Bella se dedicaba a terminar la tarea, sentada sobre un par de cojines, en el suelo de la sala, y con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de Jacob Black, el perro se encontraba muy contento mirando la televisión y de vez en cuando acariciando el cuello y cabello de Bella. Solo le faltaba mover la cola y ladrar.

No fue hasta una hora y media más tarde que Bella se levantó y ambos se hicieron algo de comer en la cocina.

Se veían el uno al otro como toda una pareja, bromeando y comiendo juntos entre risas y sonrisas. Nunca había tenido eso con ella. Bella parecía disfrutar ver como el perro comía sin parar.

Luego ambos se sentaron en el sofá a ver algo juntos. El perro no la dejó sentarse junto a él, e inmediatamente la sentó en su regazo y la cubrió con una manta. La misma manta que yo usé para cubrirla el día de su cumpleaños, mientras ella veía Romeo y Julieta.

Era irónica la forma en que las cosas habían cambiado en tan solo un par de meses, y todo por un error y mi obstinación en que esto era lo correcto para ella.

Estuve a punto de entrar a la casa y mandar a Jacob Black de regreso a la reserva Quileute de una patada en cuanto pensamientos poco caballerosos comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Bella se veía cada vez mas nerviosa y estuve a punto de entrar y arrancarle a cabeza al chucho, cuando ella se sacó la manta de encima.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó él, temeroso de haber hecho algo mal. Tomó la mano de Bella, dispuesto a disculparse cuando ella dijo:

–T-tengo calor.

Jacob dejó la manta a un lado, mientras yo aún consideraba si entrar o no y echarlo a patadas. Iba a disculparse con ella, pero entonces sus ojos se centraron en Bella y en la pequeña gota de sudor que corría por su sien y que ella secó rápidamente.

Un abanico de sensaciones se expandieron mientras él la miraba, y me sorprendí al reconocer uno en especial. Amor.

–Bella… –le llamó.

Él la idolatraba. En su voz se distinguía cuan enamorado estaba de ella, y eso dolía porque nada en sus pensamientos revelaba que fuera un amor impuro, que el solo la veía por su exterior, como Mike Newton y los otros chicos del instituto. Como yo, Jacob Black se había enamorado de su esencia, de su alma, de aquello que yo no quise condenar y por esa misma razón había perdido. Pero cuando él posó las manos en su cuerpo comencé a ver rojo.

–Bella… ¿Te arrepientes?

–¿De qué? –preguntó ella, un poco desorientada. Estaba sudada y desde donde estaba podía oír el caótico latir de su corazón.

–El chupasangre ha vuelto ¿No te arrepientes de la promesa que hiciste hace unos días?

Los recuerdos de Jacob Black me llevaron de regreso a esa misma sala. Faltaban un par de horas aún para que el sol se ocultara.

Nuevamente Jacob tenía a Bella sentada en su regazo ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? ¿No podía vivir sin estar encima de ella?

Él sonreía y parecía a punto de llorar, mientras ella… Bueno, ella ya lo estaba haciendo.

 _–… Si me das la oportunidad yo te prometo que voy a quererte con todo lo que tengo, con cada pieza rota, aunque mereces mucho mas que eso._

–No –Sus palabras nos trajo a la realidad a ambos–. No me arrepiento.

Tuve que apartar la mirada en cuanto él la besó.

Un par de horas mas tarde, el chucho salió de la casa. Tendría que ser rápido, puesto que iría derecho a rastrear mi aroma. Debía llevarme a Bella a algún sitio donde Jacob Black, ni los lobos, molestaran y así poder hablar con tranquilidad. Me negaba rotundamente a perderla, no sin antes explicarle como habían sido realmente las cosas.

Vi mi oportunidad cuando ella subió las escaleras hacia habitación. Sonreí. Como los viejos tiempos.

Entró apurada, con cara de susto. Estar sola y a oscuras no parecía hacerle gracia. Esperé hasta que se giró, para dejar los cuadernos sobre su escritorio, para colarme por su ventana y pararme detrás.

Supe que ella sabía de mi presencia cuando su cuerpo entero se puso rígido. Era entendible, asi como fui yo pudo haber sido Victoria. Esta era la prueba de que ella no estaría segura con nadie más que yo.

Respiró hondo tres veces, aún con su cuerpo en tensión, antes de girarse hacia mi.

No pude hacer más que contemplarla. Había esperado tanto para volverla a ver, para decirle que la amaba, para suplicarle que me perdonase, que ahora no me salían las palabras.

–Edward… –murmuró con voz entrecortada.

Eso fue como música para mis oídos.


	11. Y qué

–Edward… –su nombre se escapó de mis labios casi inconscientemente.

Como si fuese algo imposible, él sonrió.

–Bella –murmuró, manteniendo su sonrisa.

¿Estaba intentando burlarse de mi o algo?

Aclaré mi garganta y aparté la mirada de su rostro, concentrándome en la pila de cuadernos sobre mi escritorio.

–Entonces… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunté, intentando que mi ansiedad por tenerlo tan cerca, luego de tantos meses separada de él, no se notara.

Al parecer funcionó, ya que su rostro se veía desconcertado antes de responder:

–Vine a verte, Bella.

–¿Por qué? –dije casi inconscientemente.

–Porque debemos hablar. Bella, hay cosas que debo explicarte.

¿Hablar? ¿De qué? No había nada más que hablar entre nosotros.

–Bella, todo este tiempo…

–¡No, espera! –interrumpí alzando un brazo en su dirección e indicándole que guardara silencio–. No quiero saberlo.

Temía lo que podía llegar a decirme. Para él era tan fácil venir y decir lo que sea que este en su mente, pero sus palabras podían perjudicarme más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

–Pero yo…

–No. No hay nada más que hablar. Cuando te fuiste dejaste todo más que claro, Edward ¿Qué se te olvido decir? –«No llores, no llores», me decía al mismo tiempo a mi misma mientras respiraba profundamente, paleando las lágrimas que empañaban mi vista–. Rompiste tu promesa.

–Me imaginé que habías cambiado en este tiempo que estuvimos separados… Pero nunca imaginé que tanto –dijo en tono bajo, como si mis palabras lo hubieran sorprendido y lastimado profundamente–. Nunca… Nunca imagine que llegarías a odiarme.

Esta vez fue mi turno de sorprenderme. De acuerdo, si. Estaba molesta. Ya había roto una de sus promesas y nunca se me ocurrió que volvería.

–No te odio –logré decir luego de un momento–. Me prometiste que desaparecerías de mi vida, nunca pensé que no cumplirías con tu palabra. De cierta forma me molesta.

Él sonrió apenas. Se veía apenado mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.

–¿Eso quiere decir que no me has extrañado para nada? –preguntó, descolocándome por completo–. Quiero decir , si te molesta que haya vuelto debo suponer que tus sentimientos hacia mi han cambiado. No me sorprende, esperaba que algo como esto sucediera.

No pude hacer más que quedarme allí de pie por lo que me pareció una eternidad, y observarlo hasta que pude ser capaz de responder.

–Me mareas, Edward. Te alejaste de mi diciendo que no me amabas y que debía olvidarme de ti, y de un día para el otro vuelves como si nada y hablas como si el hecho de que haya decidido continuar con mi vida te hiriera ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que debía seguir adelante sin ti?

–Lo dije –murmuró, observando sus pies –. Realmente lo dije. Tienes razón, nada de esto es tu culpa. Es algo que yo provoqué. Te hice infeliz. Te puse en peligro.

Bueno, si bien no había sido la persona mas feliz durante este último tiempo, ni la mas tranquila con respecto a mi seguridad, aún así…

–No fue tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? No te…

–No me digas que no me preocupe, Bella. Estoy enterado de… la depresión a la que te enfrentaste en mi ausencia. Y todo el asunto de Victoria… –Se estremeció y su replica se detuvo por un momento–. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no tenía ni idea de todo esto. Se me revuelven las tripas hasta lo más profundo, incluso ahora que puedo corroborar que te encuentras a salvo. Y todo por mi causa. No tengo ni la más remota disculpa…

–¡Espera ahí! –le interrumpí. Conociendo a Edward, y sabiendo como había reaccionado con el asunto de James el año pasado, debí haber supuesto que algo como esto ocurriría–. Debes dejar de hacer esto, Edward. No esta bien.

–¿Esto? ¿El qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño y viéndome confundido.

Debía procurar elegir las palabras adecuadas, aquellas que lo liberaran de la obligación que se había creado. Eran palabras muy difíciles de pronunciar. No sabia si sería capaz de decirlas sin romperme en pedazos, ya que se trataba de Edward y por más que quisiera, olvidarlo sería tarea difícil. Pero yo quería hacerlo bien. No deseaba convertirme en una fuente de culpa y angustia en su vida. Él tenía que ser feliz, no había forma de que yo lo hiciera si él se encontraba sufriendo.

En realidad, había tenido esperanzas de no verme en la obligación de sacar este tema en nuestra, probablemente, última conversación.

Recorriendo a todos los meses que había intentado comportarme de forma normal con Charlie, mantuve mi rostro tranquilo.

–Edward –comencé. Su nombre me quemó la garganta un poco mientras lo pronunciaba. Podía sentir el espectro de mi agujero en el pecho, ahora emparchado con el pegamento más poderoso, pero aún así sentía miedo aún. Temía que se reabriese en toda su extensión en cuanto el se marchara de nuevo. Y si lo hacia… ¿Cómo lograría sobrevivir esta vez? –, esto tiene que terminar ya. No puedes ver las cosas de esa manera. No puedes permitir que esa… culpa… gobierne tu vida. No tienes por qué asumir la responsabilidad de las cosas que me han ocurrido aquí. Nada de esto ha ocurrido por tu causa, solo es parte de las cosas que me suelen pasar a mi en mi vida. Asi que si entro en depresión, tropiezo delante de un autobús, o lo que sea que me ocurra la próxima vez, haz de ser consciente de que no es cosa tuya asumir la responsabilidad. No tienes porque correr hacia aquí ante cualquier pequeña cosa que me ocurra. Aún si caí en depresión o Victoria haya vuelto para asesinarme, ya no es tu deber protegerme o hacerme sentir mejor. Sé que está en tu… naturaleza el cargar con las culpas de todo, pero de verdad… Ya no es necesario que lo hagas, al menos no por mi. Jacob esta para mi ahora. Él y el resto de la manada han estado protegiéndome y realmente estoy comenzando a sentirme mejor. Casi como la vieja Bella.

Hice una pausa para respirar profundamente con la esperanza de que eso me calmara. Tenía que liberarle. Debía asegurarme de que él no volvería a sentirse de esta forma de nuevo… Y luego dejarle ir.

–Isabella Mary Swan –susurró él, mientras le cruzaba por el rostro la más extraña de las expresiones. Parecía haberse vuelto loco–, pero ¿tú te crees que dije lo que dije porque me sentía culpable?

–¿Ah, no? –dije sin comprender en absoluto.

–Me sentía culpable, de una forma muy intensa. Mas de lo que tu podrías llegar a comprender.

–Entonces, ¿qué estas diciendo? No te entiendo.

–Bella, nunca dejaría que Victoria se acercara a ti –aseguró con miel en la voz pero con rabia en los ojos–. Incluso si me encuentro a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ti… –se estremeció al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

–Pero hay algo que aún no entiendo –dije–, y ese es el punto más importante de la cuestión: ¿Y qué?

–¿Perdona?

–¿Qué pasa con que yo haya pasado por una depresión? ¿O que sea perseguida por Victoria? ¿Qué pasaba si yo hubiese muerto?

Me miró dudando durante un momento muy largo antes de contestar.

–¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te he dicho desde que nos conocimos?

–Recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho.

Claro que me acordaba… incluyendo las palabras que negaban todo lo anterior.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía se escasos centímetros de mi. Sentía el frío que emanaba su cuerpo de duro mármol.

Contuve el aliento a causa de la sorpresa, mientras el rozó con la yema de su frío dedo mi labio inferior.

–Bella, creo que ha habido un malentendido –cerró los ojos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro con una media sonrisa en su rostro, y no era una sonrisa feliz–. Pensé que ya te lo había explicado antes con claridad. Bella, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu no existas.

–Y te puedo asegurar que tu vida no va a durar mucho si no te apartas de ella en este instante.

Ambos nos giramos en el momento en que la enorme sombra se colaba a mi habitación a través de la ventana. Iba a tapear esa ventana, tal vez asi ellos aprenderían a usar las puertas.

Nunca había visto a Jacob con una expresión tan seria como ahora, y debía decir que daba bastante miedo.

–Pensé que me darías más tiempo con ella, Jacob Black –se mofo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa. Aún así se alejó lo suficiente para dejarme respirar con normalidad.

Jacob aprovechó el momento para acercarse a mi y sujetarme firmemente a su lado.

–El tiempo se terminó.

Espera un momento… ¿Jacob sabía que Edward se encontraba aquí?.

Dirigí mi mirada al chico a mi lado, aguardando a que respondiera las preguntas que desbordaban mi mente, pero este se encontraba bastante ocupado en una guerra de miradas con el vampiro frente a nosotros.

–¿Tanto miedo tienes de que ella vuelva a mi? –preguntó este de la nada.

–Sal de mi cabeza.

Todo el cuerpo de Jake comenzó a temblar peligrosamente, mientras apretaba la mandíbula tan fuerte que creí que se partiría la mandíbula. Temí que la situación se saliera de control de un momento a otro.

–Edward, creo que es mejor que te marches… Ahora.

–No. Él puede hacerte daño.

–Nunca… sería… capaz de… herirla –se quejó el licántropo entre dientes –. Nunca… lo haría.

–Es cierto. Jacob no va hacerme daño.

–Pero…

–Cuanto antes te marches, antes se va a calmar.

Sin una palabra, ni una protesta más, Edward se evaporó de nuestra vista.

Me acerqué a la ventana y la cerré, con la esperanza de que él comprendiera que este no era el mejor momento para hablarnos.

Los enormes brazos de Jake me tomaron por la cintura y tiraron de mi hasta que mi espalda era aplastada por su pecho.

Su cuerpo aún temblaba, aunque ya era casi imperceptible.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo antes de enterrar su rostro a un lado de mi cuello.

–Si, estoy bien –aseguré, sin dejar de observar el paisaje a través de la ventana que acababa de cerrar.

Aunque lo hice para no preocuparlo, ni que se alterara más.

La cosa era que no me gustaba mentirle a Jacob.


	12. EXTRA - Revelación

La noche en la que Edward se apareció en mi habitación le pedí a Jacob que se quedara conmigo. Su explicación inconclusa me había dejado algo alterada, y a decir verdad tampoco quería seguir con ella. Lo que sea que fuera a decir prometía acabar con la paz que poco a poco y tan duramente me había creado tras su partida. El no podía volver y arruinarlo todo, ¿o si?

A Jake no le pareció mala idea, ya que él tampoco contaba con que el vampiro se mantuviera alejado de mi casa. Pero había un pequeño detalle: El horario de Jacob para patrullar era durante la noche. Igualmente él prometió intentar convencer a Sam de cambiar puestos solo por esta vez.

Para las dos de la madrugada ya me había hecho a la idea de que no volvería, y fue cuando oí el taladrar de piedrecillas en el cristal de mi ventana.

Corrí a abrirla inmediatamente, y un segundo después Jake se encontraba en la habitación. Y aunque al principio fue un poco incómodo tenerlo colado allí, aunque ya habíamos dormido juntos una vez antes, cuando ya estuve rodeada por sus brazos cálidos no hubo más nada que el negro vacío de mi inconciencia.

Desperté dos horas más tarde con un jadeo y bañada en sudor, esto último más por la culpa del calor abrasador de la habitación que por la pesadilla misma. Jacob, quien había estado durmiendo a mi lado se sentó en la cama automáticamente, desorientado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -susurró unos segundo después, supongo que cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba-. Lo siento -se disculpó rodeándome con los brazos y atrayéndome junto a su pecho y de nuevo hacia la cama-. Supongo que aún no puedo encargarme de esa parte del todo.

-Créeme, te encargaste de espantar todas las pesadillas.

-Pues al parecer no de todas.

-No estoy muy segura de que esto se trate de un sueño.

-¿No? ¿Y entonces de qué?

-Creo… Creo que es un recuerdo -intenté explicar, pero cuando oí su silencio supe que no me estaba entendiendo -¿Recuerdas hace unos días que me encontraste en la playa bajo la lluvia?

-Como olvidarlo -se burló él, e instantáneamente atiné a golpearle el brazo-¿Auch?

-No te burles. No estaba allí por gusto…

-Si, si. No te diste cuenta, ya se ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu sueño?

-Pues, que me pareció ver algo cuando nos marchábamos de ahí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me pareció ver una llama roja… en el agua.

No necesitaba luz para saber que Jacob me estaba mirando fijamente ahora, y sabía perfectamente que estaba pensando que me había vuelto loca. Vamos, si alguien me hubiese dicho lo mismo pensaría igual.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, ¿verdad?

-¿No me digas? -ironicé -No quise decir exactamente que hubiese fuego en el agua, o algo por el estilo, en realidad.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Creo… Creo que era Victoria -dije al fin, poniendo mis pensamientos en palabras.

Eso lo puso inmediatamente alerta.

-Eso es imposible, Bella.

-No lo es. Piénsalo bien, Jake. Ese día dijiste que se había arrojado al mar y que temiste que me hallara ya que siempre estoy en la playa. Tal vez tenías razón y llegaste justo a tiempo.

Él se quedó en silencio por al menos un minuto entero antes de maldecir en voz baja.

-Mierda, no puedo aceptar que ella se pueda meter dentro de la reserva tan fácil. Debemos tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.

-Eso significa no más paseos por la playa sola.

-De acuerdo -asentí.

De igual forma tenía planeado alejarme de «first beach» por un tiempo.


	13. Sin mirar atrás

Había esperado el comienzo de clases desde mediados de las vacaciones de Pascua, y es que cuando te encuentras la gran mayoría de los días sola, vagando por una playa que ya te sabes de memoria y muriendo de los nervios a la espera de que tu mejor amigo regrese sano y salvo, junto al resto de su manada… Pues empiezas a desear un poco de distracciones, inclusive si esta se trata de la escuela.

Eso era lo que esperaba, hasta el regreso de Edward. La idea de volver a verlo de la noche a la mañana recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela, compartiendo clases. Oh, por dios, es cierto. Compartimos la gran mayoría de las clases.

Quién lo diría. Lo que a principio de año me pareció la mejor idea de todas, hoy por hoy no me parecía tan buena. Y ni se hable de Jacob. La idea de Edward Cullen tan cerca de mi lo tenía trastornado.

El último día de vacaciones tenía a Jacob en casa paseándose de un lugar a otro de la cocina, mientras yo me encargaba de la cena de Charlie: Pasta.

Mientras me encargaba de la salsa oía a Jacob y su monólogo.

–… y aún no puedo creer que ese imbécil se haya atrevido a volver con su familia, ¡y después de todo lo que te hizo! ¡No tiene cara!

–Ajah…

–… Porque no tiene ni idea de todo lo que tuviste que pasar durante todos estos meses ¡Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera le importa!

–Seguro…

–… Pero regresa como si nada hubiera ocurrido, esperando que vuelvas corriendo hacia él ¡Que se muera!

–Claro…

–… Ahora estás conmigo y voy a encargarme de hacerte feliz y de protegerte –siguió con total convicción, arrancándome una sonrisa por sus dulces palabras–. Tu ya no lo necesitas, ¿verdad Bella?

–¿Bella? –preguntó cuando no recibió mi respuesta, enfocando mi rostro por primera vez desde que comenzó con su mar de quejas.

–Que extraño, Charlie aún no regresa –dije sin prestarle atención y enfocando la vista en la ventana de la cocina.

A esta hora mi padre ya debería encontrarse aquí, y con todo lo que venía ocurriendo con Victoria no podía hacer más que ponerme nerviosa ante cualquier cosa.

–Esta algo lejos aún, pero puedo oír su coche. Viene en camino –aseguró Jake.

–Menos mal –murmuré aliviada.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Entonces qué?

–¿No estabas prestado atención a mis palabras? –preguntó ofendido.

–Jake, déjalo. El que te quejes una y mil veces no va a hacer que Edward desaparezca o que no vaya a clases. Créeme, yo tampoco estoy feliz.

–Si, de acuerdo. Lo lamento. Se que me estoy comportando como un imbécil, pero es que él saca lo peor de mi.

–De acuerdo, dejemos este tema –pedí–, Charlie esta por llegar ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros antes de irte a patrullar?

Me sonrió de forma tierna antes de avanzar hasta mi y rodearme con sus enormes brazos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, esto venia ocurriendo desde la noche que habíamos pasado juntos y me sorprendía siempre por la forma tan rápida en la que parecía que estaba cayendo enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Porque si, sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Me encantaría quedarme con ustedes –susurró él en mi oído, enviando oleadas de fuego líquido a través de mis venas.

–De… De acuerdo… –solo pude decir antes de oír al coche patrulla en la entrada.

Ambos salimos a recibir a Charlie, quien aceptó que Jake se quedara con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo fraternal. Me alegraba que él aceptara a Jacob así sin más. Era más fácil lidiar con Charlie ahora, que cuando estaba con Edward.

Ambos, Charlie y Jacob, se quedaron en la sala mirando un partido de fútbol mientras yo terminaba con la cena. Se podían oír las quejas, los gritos y las bromas por toda la casa.

Llevé los platos a la sala y los tres cenamos mientras observamos la televisión. En realidad yo solo miraba a los jugadores correr y pasarse el balón, pero me era muy gracioso escuchar a mi padre y a Jake haciéndose bromas por lo que varias veces me encontré riendo por sus comentarios.

Descubrí a Charlie observándonos atentamente más de una vez, y fue sorprendente descubrir con el apreció y cariño que miraba a Jacob, mientras que a mi me observaba con el más absoluto alivio. Él sabía que con Jake las cosas saldrían bien.

–Gracias por la cena, estuvo estupenda –agradeció Jacob desde la puerta. Ya era hora de que tomara su turno para patrullar.

Charlie nos había dejado solos con la excusa de que estaba muy cansado y se fue a su habitación a dormir.

–No debes agradecer –respondí avergonzada.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, antes de que él me atrajera a sus brazos cálidos.

–Estoy muy feliz de que estemos juntos, no importa los momentos incómodos, ni los vampiros que quieran apartarte de mi. Aún así estoy muy feliz de tenerte.

No supe que responder a eso. Si, estaba feliz de estar con él también, pero era tan vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta… No, mejor no.

–Bien –continuó como si nada, depositando un beso en mi frente antes de alejarse nuevamente–, es hora de que me vaya.

–Por favor, ten cuidado –pedí, poniéndome alerta casi de forma inmediata.

–Bella, no te preocupes. Nada me va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

–Si.

–Bien –asintió.

Se alejó tan solo uno poco, para observarme desde toda su altura y luego bajo su cabeza lentamente hasta mi rostro, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de mi. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por si solo y posé mis manos en su pecho, para inclinarme hacia arriba en puntas de pie y rozar mis labios con los suyos.

Un solo roce fue suficiente para que Jake inclinara mas la cabeza e hiciera mas profundo el beso. Fue intenso, pero demasiado corto. Más pronto de lo que quería el separó, con las mejillas ardiendo y los labios hinchados. Yo debía estar de la misma manera.

–Debo irme– suspiró alejándose un paso de mi. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que lo hacía en contra de su voluntad.

–De acuerdo –asentí sin aliento.

Y sin otra palabra de por medio Jacob se perdió en la noche sin dejar rastros.

No había otro tema del que hablar que no sea el regreso de los Cullen.

Cada persona que me cruzaba en el pasillo hablaba sobre ello, y lo más incómodo era que venían a preguntarme la razón por la que estaban de regreso. Lo único que podía responderles era una verdad a medias: No lo sabía. No sabía lo que ellos estaban haciendo realmente aquí, si no contamos el hecho de Edward diciendo que había vuelto por mi.

Había tenido la suerte de no cruzarme con ellos durante mi camino hacía la primer clase. No tenía problemas con Alice o Jasper, a pesar de lo ocurrido, pero eso solo haría que Edward en algún momento también se acercara y eso no era algo que quería. Pero supe que no tenía tanta suerte cuando descubrí al mismísimo Edward Cullen en el pasillo, a unos metros de la puerta del salón de matemáticas.

Sonrió cordialmente, y tras un par de zancadas estuvo parado a mi lado.

–Buenos días, Bella –saludó.

Tuve que detener mi paso. Me había acostumbrado tanto en tan solo unos meses en verlo solo en mis alucinaciones, que por un momento pensé que estaba teniendo una en medio del instituto.

«No, es el de verdad».

–Hola, Edward.

Intenté seguir mi camino hacia la clase sola, pero era obvio que eso no iba a ocurrir.

–Supe que has mejorado bastante en las clases de matemáticas. El señor Varner no para de pensar que ahora que he vuelto vas a dejar de prestar atención a su clase y tus notas bajarán.

–Eso no va a ocurrir –comenté, deteniéndome en la puerta del aula. El señor Varner aún no había llegado por lo que aún tenía algo de tiempo.

Me giré sobre mis talones y lo enfrenté. Tuve que echarme hacia atrás un par de pasos, estaba más cerca de mi de lo que pensaba y me dejó algo descolocada. No lo entendía, se había ido de la ciudad para mantenerse lejos de mi, para mantener a su familia a salvo ¿Por qué volvía? ¿Por qué quería estar cerca de nuevo?

Carraspeé y sacudí mi cabeza en un intento por aclarar las ideas.

–Edward ¿Qué estas haciendo?

–¿A que te refieres? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –suspiré. Estaba mareada y cansada de sus constantes cambios.

–¿No es obvio, Bella? –una leve sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios –Vine a estudiar.

Negué automáticamente.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como vino.

–Te lo dije, vine porque no soportaba estar más tiempo lejos de ti.

No lo entendía, o yo era más estúpida de lo que pensaba o él estaba jugando conmigo.

–Creí que eso era justamente lo que querías.

Hizo una mueca con su boca, molesto. Genial, ahora estaba molesto.

–¿Tenemos que hablar de esto en el medio del instituto? –cuestionó mirando a los lados.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que varios alumnos hacían su camino por los pasillos sin dejar de observarnos, otros simplemente se detenían para prestar más atención a nuestra conversación. Había olvidado lo que sentía ser el centro de atención.

–No, no tenemos –respondí, llamando su atención hacia mi de nuevo. Como él, no quería que el resto se enterara de cosas que no debía, además de que nada de lo que pudiese decir me convencería de que había vuelto por mi.

Me alejé un paso de él, terminando nuestra pequeña charla, dispuesta a entrar a mi clase pero su voz me detuvo.

–Bella, ¿podemos hablar más tarde? Realmente necesito que entiendas…

–No hay nada que entender. Jacob viene a buscarme cuando terminen las clases, así que no creo que podamos hablar.

Todo rastro de dulzura o culpa en su rostro, en un intento por convencerme de sus palabras, desapareció. En otro tiempo su expresión me habría asustado, pero ahora con otro vampiro psicópata tras de mi y de Charlie, y el descubrimiento de que los hombres lobo eran otros monstruos de leyenda que realmente existían. Bueno, su expresión tenía el mismo efecto que el de mi madre cuando hacia sus berrinches para lograr que hiciera algo que no quería. Nulo.

–Te estas poniendo en peligro acercándote a esos… perros. Tienes que alejarte.

De acuerdo, eso me irritó. El debería ser la última persona en decirme algo como esto.

–Creo que estoy bastante segura de saber de quién debo alejarme y de quien no.

Su ceño se frunció más si era posible, y estaba a punto de contestar cuando una voz detrás de nosotros llamó mi atención.

–Señorita Swan, la clase esta a punto de comenzar –llamó el señor Varner, lanzándonos una mirada acusatoria.

Sin esperar más entré al salón después del señor Varner sin mirar atrás. Para cuanto tomé asiento, el lugar en la entrada que había estado ocupado por Edward estaba vacío.

Pude sentir la mirada de Jessica del otro lado de la habitación. No me giré hacía ella en toda la clase.


	14. Príncipe encantado (FINAL)

–¿Los estas evitando? –preguntó Jessica por decimocuarta vez.

La noticia de que los Cullen habían regresado a Forks, y de que Edward había intentado entablar una conversación varias veces durante la mañana, logró que Jess volviera a interesarse en nuestra amistad, lo que quería decir que ahora la tenía a mi lado en la cafetería volviéndome loca con sus preguntas.

Seguí ignorándola como lo hice con sus primeras trece preguntas, y en un intento por cambiar el tema, o hacer que Jessica lo olvidara, me puse a conversar animadamente con Ángela.

–¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones, Ángela?

–Oh, estuvieron bien. Ben me llevó al cine y a cenar. Fue muy romántico –se ruborizó un poco al final, haciéndome sonreír. Ángela era una gran amiga y me alegraba contar con ella –¿Qué hay de ti?

–Estuve en la reserva Quileute con unos amigos casi todo el tiempo. Fue divertido.

Bien, no había sido realmente divertido, ni había estado con la manada todo el tiempo, pero si era verdad que cuando lo estaba solo pasaba tiempo con ellos, y Jake.

–¿Qué, estuviste con ese niño de La Push enamorado de ti? –preguntó Mike del otro lado de la mesa mientras me lanzaba una mirada no muy amistosa.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién? –preguntó Jessica totalmente interesada en este nuevo tema.

Todavía no había dicho nada sobre Jacob y yo, y realmente no quería hacerlo, no porque quisiera ocultarlo o algo por el estilo sino porque no me apetecía hacerlo frente a Jessica y Lauren en lo más mínimo. Pero por otro lado, también estaría mal no decirlo. Mi relación con Jake no tenía nada de malo y no era nada que tuviera que ocultar por miedo a lo que el resto pudiera hablar. Además, de esa manera personas como Jessica dejarían de acercarse a mí para preguntarme sobre mi relación con Edward ahora que él había vuelto.

–Hm, Jacob. Es un amigo de la infancia y… Em… Durante las vacaciones decidimos empezar a salir juntos.

–¡¿Qué?! –dijeron Jessica y Mike al mismo tiempo, mientras yo sentía como una gran cantidad de sangre comenzaba a agolparse en mis mejillas.

–Felicidades –el comentario de Ángela nos tomó por sorpresa a todos mientras ella mostraba una gentil pero tímida sonrisa–. Se nota que estas mucho mejor de ánimo ahora, así que me alegro que hayas encontrado a una persona que te haga sentir mejor.

–Muchas gracias –respondí tan tímida como ella y aún con el rubor tiñendo mi rostro.

Mike se desplomó en su asiento totalmente malhumorado y soltando varios bufidos y suspiros, mientras Jessica comentaba varias ideas con Lauren para asaltar a Edward en alguno de los pasillos del instituto sin importarle que estuviera sentada a su lado, porque si Bella Swan pudo engatusar a Edward Cullen claramente ella también podría. Suponía que ese era el final de su interés por nuestra amistad.

Todo continuó relativamente normal, toda la normalidad que podía esperar desde la llegada de los Cullen.

Me fue prácticamente imposible no volver a hablar con Alice, ambas nos habíamos extrañado demasiado como para permanecer alejadas. Claro que no era la misma relación de antes, principalmente porque ya no me convertiría en una de sus hermanas. Incluso volví a hablar con Jasper, cuando él y Alice andaban juntos. Las cosas aún eran incómodas entre nosotros, por todo el suceso de mi cumpleaños, pero le había dejado claro que no guardaba ninguna clase de rencor hacia él, y que obviamente estaba perdonado por todo.

En cuanto a Edward, él había retomado su matrícula de principios de ese año, de modo que volvimos a compartir la mayoría de nuestras clases, lo que claramente no tenía nada contentos tanto a Jacob como a Charlie, sobre todo el hecho de que volvíamos a compartir asientos.

Por ahora Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en una especie de tregua silenciosa, nos saludábamos y nos tratábamos amenamente tanto en las clases que compartíamos como en presencia de sus hermanos, pero él no sacaba el tema de su supuesto regreso por mí y yo procuraba no alentarlo a que lo hiciera.

Era difícil sentirme desdichada teniendo a Jacob a mi lado, a pesar de que mi compañero de clases y ex novio parecía bastante molesto cada vez que veía el Volkswagen de Jake estacionado frente a la escuela esperando por mí.

El cuento de hadas continuaba. El príncipe había regresado, pero había sido relegado de su papel protagónico. Los papeles se habían invertido y Paris era quien gozaba de estar junto a Julieta mientras Romeo tenía que hacerse a un lado. No estaba segura de que hacer con este personaje restante, el cabo suelto. Él parecía estar todo el tiempo pululando a nuestro alrededor y Jacob parecía perder cada vez más rápido la paciencia.

Las semanas transcurrieron sin que Edward se entrometiera demasiado en nuestras vidas, aunque sus insistentes miradas y aquella conversación pendiente entre ambos empezó a convertirse en una preocupación constante ¿Era algo importante, algo que realmente debía saber? Y si lo era ¿Mi vida volvería a cambiar de la forma que lo hizo meses atrás?

Aquella tarde parecía ser normal, mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento hacia el Golf de Jacob, quien esperaba fuera de este, recostado sobre la puerta del conductor. Del otro lado se agolpaba una gran multitud en el lugar donde los Cullen estacionaban sus vehículos. Supuse que estarían admirando el nuevo capricho de Alice, su bebé, como ella lo había llamado durante el almuerzo. Lo había visto aquella mañana, se trataba de un flamante Porsche de un reluciente color amarillo con la palabra TURBO garabateada en letra cursiva sobre la parte posterior del deportivo. Aún recordaba el silbido bajo que soltó Jake al verlo esa mañana, su inmenso odio por los Cullen no parecía afectar su apreciación a los coches que poseían.

–Parece que les gusta llamar la atención –comentó cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo –¿Así es como consiguen su comida? –continuó con un tono más bajo.

–Basta, sabes que ellos no son así –le regañé mientras llegaba a donde estaba parado.

No dudó en encerrarme en un apretado y caluroso abrazo, el cual agradecí. Aquel día hacía un frío infernal.

Divisé a Jessica a lo lejos lanzándome una de sus miradas de cejas fruncidas, como venía haciendo desde que conoció, o más bien vio, a Jacob por primera vez esperando por mí, semanas atrás. Al parecer el plan de Jessica había fallado, lo cual la tenía más irritante que de costumbre.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento al sentir la presión cálida de los labios de Jake sobre mi frente fría, haciéndome olvidar la mirada de Jessica y la multitud del otro lado del estacionamiento. Solo podía sentir a Jacob y un escalofrío que recorrió toda la extensión de mi columna, no estaba muy segura si la causa era la cercanía y el contacto de los labios de Jake o el frío que seguía afectando mi cuerpo.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó con una sonrisa cálida mientras me empujaba dentro del coche. Allí la temperatura estaba agradablemente más alta, logrando que me relajara contra el asiento mientras observaba a Jake bordear el Golf para sentarse a mi lado.

No me perdí de vista las miradas que acaparaba, incluida la de Jessica, que continuaba mirando en nuestra dirección, a pesar de que iban decreciendo considerablemente con el paso de las semanas. Jacob de por si era algo para llamar la atención, empezando porque era un Quileute y era bien sabido que ellos solo iban al instituto en la reserva, y con eso quedaba claro que él no era alumno de este instituto lo que llamaba mucho más la atención. Y por último, y definitivamente no menos importante, su físico. Jacob no solo era alto, sino que era ancho y macizo, algo que también destacaba mucho y llamaba doblemente la atención teniendo en cuenta que se paseaba por todos lados usando una simple camiseta sin mangas y unos jeans cortados como si viviera en un país tropical. Él también poseía esa belleza antinatural que los Cullen, y al parecer cada criatura de los cuentos de hadas, poseían. Lo que había terminado con varias chicas de cursos inferiores coqueteándole en cuanto yo me alejaba de él lo suficiente, y si bien las rechazaba firmemente no podía evitar sentir ese fuego en las venas cada vez que veía a una chica cerca de él.

Si, estaba celosa.

–¿Y bien? –llamó mi atención cuando se sentó a mi lado.

–Estuvo bien, quitando el hecho que todas las chicas parecen querer comerme viva cuando me ven cerca de ti, y que Mike aún se niega a hablarme, fue un día bastante normal –dije haciendo que él lanzara una carcajada, ya que según él amaba verme molesta a causa de los celos. Sí, claro.

–Incluso parece que los chupasangre no nos acosan hoy –murmuró mientras veía como Alice y Jasper se abrían paso entre la multitud para llegar a su coche.

–Edward no vino a clases hoy, así que deja de comportarte así. Ni Alice ni Jasper me acosan, ellos son amigos.

–Si, como digas –respondió de mala gana conduciendo el Golf fuera del estacionamiento y tomando mi mano por el resto del trayecto a casa. Su calidez era cómoda y reconfortante, tanto que podría estar así por horas y no me importaría.

Más rápido de lo que quería Jake estacionó su auto detrás del mío. En cuanto apagó el motor se giró hacía mi con una de esas sonrisas que me encantaban.

–Puedo quedarme contigo hasta que tenga que irme a patrullar, ¿verdad?

–¿Por qué siquiera lo preguntas? Tienes que quedarte hasta que tengas que irte a patrullar –ordené provocando que él lanzara otra carcajada.

Ambos bajamos del coche y él rápidamente me rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa entre risas y planes para la cena. Pero no hicimos ni la mitad del trayecto cuando Jacob se detuvo de forma abrupta, haciendo que me detuviera con él.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté preocupada, notando como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y comenzaba a temblar visiblemente. Esto solo podía significar algo malo.

–Vampiro –respondió observando todo lo que nos rodeaba.

–¿Victoria? –El solo pensamiento de su nombre me helaba la sangre. No podía creer que esta fuera la segunda vez que ella lograba acercarse tanto a mí.

–No, a este lo conoces bien –dijo con tono despectivo, e inmediatamente supe de quién hablaba.

Su mirada se detuvo calle abajo, mirando directamente hacia la linde del bosque.

–¿Está allí?

–Eso parece.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el camino estrecho que dividía en dos la franja oscura de árboles sin esperarme. Tuve que correr detrás de él para alcanzarlo, aunque solo había dado unos cuantos pasos, pero en cuanto me oyó ir detrás de él se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia mí con rostro serio.

–Déjame esto a mí, Bella. Si pierdo el control no quiero que estés cerca.

–Voy a ir Jacob, quiero saber qué es lo que está haciendo aquí, además de que no voy a permitir que se lastimen el uno al otro.

Su sonrisa forzada hizo que mi corazón se empequeñeciera.

–¿Qué, todavía te importa? No te preocupes, no voy a dañar a tu preciado chupasangre. Ahora entra a tu casa, Bella.

–Es por ti por quien me preocupo, imbécil.

Y reanudé la marcha hacia el bosque totalmente molesta con ambos, con Edward por hacer que discuta con Jacob y con Jacob por seguir desconfiando de lo que siento por él. Lo oí suspirar derrotado y caminar detrás de mí, acortando la distancia que nos separaba hasta que estuvo caminando a mi lado. Me tomó de la mano y encabezó nuevamente la marcha cuidando que yo no me tropezara con nada.

–Lo siento –susurró, pero no respondí. No quería perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Él tenía que darse cuenta que yo lo había elegido y que no iba a cambiar de idea.

No hubo necesidad de ir muy lejos; Edward nos esperaba en el camino, un poco más arriba. Se encontraba recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol, recordándome el día que me había dejado sola y desmoronándome en este mismo bosque. Me miró primero a mí y luego a Jacob, las puntas de su boca, cinceladas en fría piedra, descendieron en señal de desagrado. Se irguió sobre sus talones, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Jacob se detuvo tan pronto como lo vimos, dejando un espacio amplio entre él y nosotros, mientras me acercaba aún más a su cuerpo interfiriendo con mi vista de Edward.

–¿Qué haces aquí, chupasangre? –demandó Jacob, su voz denotaba todo su malhumor.

–Eso no te incumbe, perro –fue la respuesta de Edward, quien tampoco parecía estar de mejor humor.

De acuerdo, esto no parecía estar pintando bien, sobre todo cuando los temblores de Jacob comenzaron a ir en aumento.

–Aléjate de él, Bella –ordenó la voz de Edward, esta vez se oía realmente preocupada–. Está a punto de cambiar, va a hacerte daño.

–¡Cállate! –gritó Jake apretando sus manos en puños y cerrando los ojos, mientras su respiración de hacia superficial –Nunca le haría daño a Bella.

–Entonces aléjate de ella.

El primer espasmo golpeó el cuerpo de Jacob y supe que tenía que detenerlo, a ambos.

–¡Basta! –grité antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese decir algo más.

Rodeé el cuerpo de Jake hasta que estuve frente a él, estaba tenso y sudaba al tratar de no sucumbir al cambio. Abracé su cintura y apoyé mi cabeza en su cuerpo. Era increíble, pero Jacob parecía haber crecido más desde la última vez que lo había comprobado. Le hubiera sacado una cabeza a Edward si hubieran estado uno junto al otro.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? Aléjate… –comenzó a decir Edward a mí espalda, pero lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar.

–Silencio –ordené, y la satisfacción recorrió mi cuerpo en cuanto comprobé que me había obedecido.

Levanté mi rostro al de Jacob y tuve que ponerme en puntas de pie para que mis manos alcanzaran su rostro. Mi contacto hizo que diera un respingo y que abriera sus ojos. Se veía asustado.

–Aléjate, Bella. No creo que pueda…

–Shhh… Tranquilo, Jake. No vas a hacerme daño –susurré en un intento por calmarlo–. Estoy aquí contigo, siempre.

Repetí esas palabras por al menos un minuto, hasta que los temblores comenzaron a disminuir y su cuerpo a relajarse. Sus manos dejaron de ser puños y encontraron descanso a ambos lados de mis caderas. Nos mantuvimos así por al menos otro minuto hasta que Jacob se calmó por completo, o todo lo que podía con un vampiro cerca.

Un carraspeó nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad, una en donde Edward me observaba como si le estuviera clavando una daga en el pecho.

No sabía por qué, pero su rostro hizo que la culpa pinchara un poco en mi corazón.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? –pregunté intentando ser más amable que Jacob.

–Quiero hablar contigo. Todavía tenemos esta conversación pendiente y…

Alcé mi brazo para evitar que continuara hablando y me sorprendí cuando me obedeció por segunda vez.

–Ya te lo dije, no hay necesidad de terminar esa charla. Lo que sea que quieras decirme no quiero saberlo.

–Mira –se acercó un paso a nosotros poniendo a Jacob de nuevo en alerta–, solo déjame decirte lo que tengo que decir y si luego decides ignorar mis palabras lo entenderé y me mantendré al margen. Solo escucha.

¿Tan importante era? ¿Por qué creía que no estaba lista para lo que tenía que escuchar? Sin embargo, el escucharlo significaba no más acoso. Si dejaba que Edward dijera lo que sea que quería decir luego podría tratarlo como al resto de los Cullen sin que me pesara, o me sintiera incómoda a su alrededor.

–De acuerdo, habla.

Él negó rápidamente y su mirada se fue directo a Jacob.

–Solos.

–¿Estás loco, chupasangre? ¿Crees que me voy a ir tranquilo y te voy a dejar aquí solo con ella? –se quejó Jake volviendo a temblar, aunque no tan salvajemente como antes.

–Esa es la idea.

–¡Ni muerto! ¡No! Lo que sea que quieras decirle va a tener que ser conmigo al lado.

–Mira, Jacob, sé que tienes miedo de perderla ahora que he vuelto, y todas esas estupideces que rondan por tu cabeza desde hace semanas, pero este es un tema entre Bella y yo y, por más que este agradecido contigo por haberla mantenido a salvo todo este tiempo, definitivamente no quiero que tu estés en el medio escuchando nuestra conversación.

De acuerdo, todo se estaba viniendo a pique de nuevo.

–Muy bien –concedí. Era mejor y más fácil. Cuanto más rápido mejor decían, ¿no?

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –se quejó Jacob clavando sus ojos furiosos en mi rostro –No pienso irme y dejarte con este monstruo.

–Mira quién habla –se burló Edward ganándose una mirada molesta de mi parte. Jacob solo optó por ignorarlo, un suceso increíble.

–Jake, es solo…

–¡¿Por qué siempre terminas eligiéndolo a él?! –gritó interrumpiéndome. Un pequeño hueco que había creído cerrado comenzó a resquebrajarse –¿Por qué? Incluso cuando él te lastimó y te dejó sola por meses, incluso cuando estuve a tu lado todo este tiempo. Una sola palabra y tú ya corres a su lado.

–Jacob, estas exagerando. Es solo una charla –intenté tranquilizarlo. Aún así algo en sus ojos, una luz que se fue extinguiendo, me advirtió que lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo serio.

–Pues tengan su charla tranquilos. Estoy harto de todo esto –fue su respuesta, sin una pizca de emoción, antes de que pasara del humano al lobo en tan solo un parpadeo de mis ojos y sin ningún otro gesto o mirada se perdiera entre los árboles.

–¡Jacob, espera! –intenté detenerlo, comenzando a andar en la dirección en la que había desaparecido y sintiendo una especie de deja vú con toda la situación.

No llegué muy lejos puesto que tan solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando el cuerpo de Edward se interpuso en mi camino.

–Ya está varios kilómetros lejos de aquí.

–No me importa, tengo que explicarle…

–Vas a terminar perdida en el bosque –me interrumpió cruzándose de brazos, su mirada era acusatoria como la de un padre regañando a su hijo–, si antes no te devora un oso u otro depredador aún peor.

Entorné los ojos hacia él, presa de la ira. No tenía derecho de venir a regañarme a estas alturas del juego.

–Esta no es la primera vez que me pierdo en un bosque por seguir a alguien, Edward –reproche notando como mis palabras salían más frías de lo que pretendía–, así que hazte a un lado.

Él solo retrocedió un paso, anonadado. Tragó fuerte y quedo mudo por tan solo unos segundos antes de volver al ataque.

–Tenemos que hablar sobre eso, luego te dejare hacer lo que quieras, pero habla conmigo primero –pidió retomando el paso que había retrocedido–. Por favor, Bella.

Bufé totalmente desesperada ¿Por qué él siempre tenía que presionarme?

–De acuerdo habla, pero que sea rápido –concedí con malhumor. Me crucé de brazos a la espera de lo que tenía que decir.

–Te mentí.

¿Qué?

–¿Qué? –no puede evitar preguntar en voz alta. Sus palabras me habían dejado desorientada, habían sido tan repentinas.

–Aquel día que me fui, todo lo que dije era mentira. No nos fuimos a causa de las sospechas sobre la edad de Carlisle, ni te dije que no quería que vinieras porque no te amaba. Todo eso, cada palabra, fue una mentira –explicó de forma atropellada.

Estaba tan anonadada con esto que no percibí como el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas, ni los brazos de Edward rodeándome para evitar que me estampara contra el piso, hasta que él habló de nuevo.

–¿Bella?

–¿Por qué? –dije luego de un momento, las palabras no salían de mi boca y me costaba un montón hacer que salgan –¿Por qué mentiste?

–Te estaba protegiendo, siempre lo hago. De James, de Victoria, de ti misma incluso. Nunca pensé que tendría que hacerlo de mi propia familia y de mí, pero lo hice. Creí que te dejaba a salvo, no tenía idea de que Victoria volvería, ni que había una manada de perros apestosos tan cerca…

–Espera, no puedes hablar así de ellos. Me protegieron todo este tiempo.

–Sí, aún me sorprendo de que hayan sido capaces de hacerlo.

–Si vas a hablar así de los chicos mejor me largo –resolví.

Giré sobre mis pies y comencé a andar de regreso a casa, pero nuevamente el cuerpo de Edward se atravesó en mi camino.

–Deja de hacer eso –me quejé.

–Lo siento –dijo, y no estaba segura si lo decía por el comentario hacia la manada o por mi queja–. Mira, lo que quiero decir es que estoy aquí, ya no soportaba estar alejado de ti. Todo lo que quería era volver y rogarte de rodillas que me perdonaras, que me dejaras estar cerca de nuevo. Pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, al volver me encuentro con que no solo me habías remplazado, sino que con el mismísimo Jacob Black ¡Un lobo!

Mi cerebro estaba intentando procesar todo lo más rápido posible. Era imposible que me amara, él ya había demostrado eso alejándose de mí. Ah no, esperen, era por mi propio bien.

–Dijiste que no me querías ¿Esperabas que llorara toda la vida por ti?

Wow, ¿quién es esta chica y dónde está la yo que conozco? La Bella de hace unos meses atrás nunca hubiera dicho algo así ¡Mucho menos a Edward!

–Es tu culpa por creerme –reprochó comenzando a desesperarse.

¿Qué? Él no había dicho eso.

–¿Cómo pudiste creer, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, que yo no te quería? ¡Es totalmente absurdo!

–Porque nunca tuve razones para no creer en tus palabras, siempre pensé que todo lo que salía de tus labios era la más pura verdad. Ahora veo que todo es diferente

» ¿Era todo lo que querías decir?

–Bella, tienes que creerme. Yo…

–Acabas de decirme que no puedo creer en ti –interrumpí.

–Te amo, por favor –Estuvo frente a mí en una fracción de segundo y me arrastró dentro del círculo de sus brazos en otro–. No volveré a hacerlo, no volveré a alejarme de ti de nuevo bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos que tú me lo pidas.

–No te creo.

Me alejó tan solo un poco para enfocar mi rostro. Podría jurar que en este momento estaría llorando si pudiera hacerlo.

–Lo estoy diciendo en serio, es la más pura verdad.

–¿Hasta cuándo? –pregunté dejándolo descolocado –No dudo que sea la verdad, ahora en este preciso momento ¿Pero qué pasará mañana, o el mes siguiente, cuando esté en peligro de nuevo o Jasper quiera acecinarme nuevamente? ¿Puedes jurarme ahora que no te alejaras?

Mis palabras lo dejaron mudo, observándome con angustia en sus ojos de oro.

–Yo…

–Sí creo que me quieres, Edward, y que quieres protegerme, pero tu forma de hacerlo me hace daño y no estoy dispuesta a pasar lo mismo que pasé hace unos meses por segunda vez. Las cosas cambiaron.

–¿Cambiaron?

–Jacob –Y no pude evitar una leve sonrisa al pronunciar su nombre–. Lo que siento por él es totalmente diferente, es como si algo me atara a él, como un imán que me empuja a estar a su alrededor.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio y bajó la mirada al suelo al mismo tiempo que sus brazos caían de mis hombros y ahora colgaban laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Una punzada atravesó mi pecho al verlo allí, tan solo y desamparado. Esa misma punzada fue la que me impulsó a hablar antes de pararme a pensar en mis palabras.

–Aún te quiero y eres importante para mí, aunque no de la misma manera que antes. La única manera de estar cerca de mí que puedo ofrecerte es como un amigo, pero no creo que volvamos a estar como antes nunca más. Así que…

–Supongo que es lo mejor que puedo tener, por ahora –interrumpió mostrando una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos–. Igualmente sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, Bella.

Y sin decir nada más desapareció de mi vista, dejándome sola en ese bosque por segunda vez aunque con una sensación totalmente diferente de la primera: Paz.

Bajé de la camioneta lo más rápido que pude. Debí haberme avergonzado de la manera en la que azoté la puerta de la casa de Billy, pero en este momento no tenía cabeza para hacerlo.

–¿Bella? –su voz a mi espalda hizo que el hielo que se había instalado en mi pecho comenzara a derretirse. Me giré para enfrentar su rostro confundido –¿Por qué intentas tirar abajo la puerta de mi casa?

–Te estaba buscando –respondí dándome cuenta de lo agitada que estaba, entonces reparé en sus manos sucias y en el hecho de que estaba de pie sobre el sendero que llevaba a su garaje–. Quería apresurarme y llegar antes de que tuvieras que ir a patrullar.

–Ya, le pedí el favor a Embry. No estaba de humor –explicó con tono seco. Sus ojos me observaron de esa manera petulante en la que solían hacerlo cuando yo no sabía su secreto –¿Tu qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu príncipe encantado?

El pinchazo en mi corazón al oír esas palabras llenó mis ojos de lágrimas. Debí haber imaginado que él reaccionaría de esa manera.

–Lo siento –pedí en un intento por rectificarme–. Lo siento por no darme cuenta que el aceptar que Edward hablara conmigo te lastimaría de esta manera. Pero ya hablé con él y todo quedó solucionado.

–Ósea que vas a regresar con tu chupasangre, ¿no?

–No, voy a quedarme con mi hombre lobo.

Por una milésima de segundo vi confusión en su semblante, pero poco a poco mientras fue entendiendo mis palabras sus facciones se fueron iluminando como el alba.

Corrió hacia mí, llegando a donde estaba en tiempo récord, y me alzó en sus brazos entre risas y saltos.

Estaba feliz.

Oh, dios, él estaba feliz.

Yo lo hice feliz.

Yo tenía la capacidad de hacer a Jacob tan feliz como él me hacía a mí.

–Oh, gracias al cielo. Por un momento creí que correrías a su lado y me dejarías aquí. Estaba realmente asustado –confesó dejándome en el suelo de nuevo.

–No voy a dejarte, Jacob –aseguré–. Estoy aquí.

Él no tardó nada en bajar el rostro hacia mí, besándome con dulzura pero con necesidad.

¿Cómo no comparar sus besos con los que solía darme Edward, si los del vampiro me parecían castos, un juego de niños, mientras que Jacob parecía querer quitarme el alma con cada uno de ellos?

Eran salvajes, necesitados, y todo lo que mi mente pudo hacer fue aferrarse a sus hombros en un intento por no caer al piso ya que mis piernas dejaron de funcionar en el instante en que sus labios tocaron los míos. Él, por su parte, me aferró de la cintura con ambas manos, acercándome más a su cuerpo hasta el punto que nuestros torsos parecían pegados.

En mi cabeza había transcurrido tan solo un segundo, cuando Jake alejó su rostro unos escasos centímetros. Sus labios hinchados y rojos, al igual que sus pómulos, y sus ojos desenfocados. Se veía totalmente sexy, como uno de esos modelos de ropa interior de los que Jessica y Lauren hablaban, aunque Jacob estuviera vestido, pero aún así me sorprendió la manera en la que eso llamó mi atención y la de mi cuerpo, de una buena manera.

–También estoy aquí, Bella.

Eso era cierto. Jacob estaba allí, rodeándome con sus brazos.

Podría enfrentarme a cualquier cosa mientras eso no cambiara.

Cuadré los hombros. Cualquier cosa que viniera de aquí en adelante, tanto Victoria como cualquier otra cosa, de aquí en adelante lo enfrentaría llevando a mi lado a mi príncipe encantado.


	15. Segunda parte

**_Eclipse_**

Bella se encuentra de nuevo en peligro: una serie de misteriosos asesinatos está sembrando el pánico en la localidad y hay un ser maligno tras ella, sediento de venganza. Además, tendrá que elegir entre su amor por Jacob y su nueva amistad con Edward, consciente de que su decisión podrá desencadenar definitivamente la guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobo. Mientras, se va acercando su graduación y tendrá una decisión más que tomar: vida o muerte. Pero ¿cuál es cuál?


End file.
